Love me, please love me!
by Island Heart
Summary: Pourquoi Yami n'est-il pas retourné dans son monde après son dernier duel? Serait-ce à cause d'une certaine jeune fille aux yeux bleus? Entre cette nouvelle vie offerte et un nouvel ennemi à affronter, Yami peut-il encore ignorer ses sentiments pour Anzu?
1. Nouveau corps, nouveaux sentiments

**A/N: Salut tout le monde! Voici ma deuxième fic avec YamiXAnzu (pour ceux qui connaissent, ma première qui est en anglais est toujours en cours, le chap 2 va arriver d'ici demain. Enfin, j'espère ! Hihi !) J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira en tous cas !**

**Fans du Revolutionshipping, bonne lecture ! **

**Summary :**

**Yami est désespérément amoureux d'Anzu mais il est trop timide et trop maladroit pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Que peut-il faire pour lui montrer ce qu'il ressent pour elle ?****YamiXAnzu**

**A/N : Yugi et Yami ont chacun leurs propres corps. La référence au site de Milo et à la vallée des rois est tirée de faits réels mais complètement réaménagés selon les délires de mon imagination et les besoins de cette fic. Oh, inutile de vous dire qu'ici Yami est légèrement différent de son personnage habituel dans le manga, il est plus sensible et plus sentimental.**

**Yami :Pff, absurde ! Moi sentimental !Complètement absurde ! Personne ne peut arriver à troubler le légendaire « King of Games » que je suis !**

**Anzu qui arrive tout d'un coup, et sans crier gare donne un baiser rapide sur la joue de Yami qui ouvre des yeux énormes et s'écroule par terre.**

**Anzu baissant des yeux inquiets sur Yami : Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?**

**Island Heart enjambant le corps inanimé de Yami et prenant Anzu par le bras :Rien, très cher, tu viens seulement de prouver que même les tout-puissants pharaons ont un point faible.**

**Ha ha désolé je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !! J'espère que ce petit sketche vous a plu. Bon, je ne vais pas vous faire languir plus longtemps. Place à l'histoire !**

**Disclaimer : Yu-Gi-Oh ! ne m'appartient pas ! (soupir) j'aurais bien voulu mais c'est la propriété exclusive du génial Kazuki Takahashi.**

**Chapitre 1 : **

Lundi matin. 7h40 du matin. Magasin de jouets du Grand-père de Yugi.

« Yugi !Yami !Dépêchez-vous, vous allez être en retard à l'école» répéta Grand-Père agacé.

« Oui Grand-Père ! On arrive tout de suite ! Une minute ! » répondit une voix provenant d'une des chambres à l'étage. Yugi enfilant en vitesse son pantalon d'une main et attrapant son sac d'écolier de l'autre dévale les escaliers et manque de peu rentrer dans Yami, attendant patiemment en bas, dans la cuisine que Yugi arrive.

« Du calme, Yugi, dit en rigolant l'ancien esprit du puzzle du millenium, l'école ne va pas disparaître, tu sais ! Tu es si pressé que ça d'être collé à nouveau par le surveillant du lycée pour retard injustifié ! »

« Ah, Ah, très drôle Yami, mais je te signale que je ne suis pas le seul à être en retard ! Magne-toi ! Sinon bientôt, le surveillant n'aura pas même pas l'occasion de nous sanctionner lorsqu'on se fera tuer par Grand-Père ! » dit Yugi en tournant des yeux inquiets vers le vieil homme visiblement très énervé, les sourcils froncés.

« On est parti, Grand-Père ! A ce soir ! » s'exclama Yugi

« A ce soir les enfants ! Bonne journée ! »

Yugi et Yami sur le chemin de l'école discutaient des duels de monstres, des nouveaux jeux vidéos arrivés à la boutique et de leurs précédentes aventures. Ils arrivent finalement à l'école, juste au moment où la cloche se met à sonner indiquant le début des cours.

Yami et Yugi se dépêchent d'entrer en classe et se diriger vers leurs places respectives.

Ils croisent Joey et Tristan en train de se disputer à propos d'un sujet quelconque. Yami ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, en voyant ses deux amis se chamailler. La vie avait repris son cours normal depuis le jour de son ultime duel contre Yugi qui devait se révéler décisif quant à sa destinée ! En effet, Isis leur avait expliqué que l'esprit du Pharaon n'était revenu à la vie que pour sauver le monde et qu'une fois sa mission remplie, il devait retourner d'où il venait. Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas exactement passées comme prévu. Yami perdit son duel mais son esprit trop attaché à ce monde opéra avec l'aide du puzzle du millénium, une fusion de l'esprit du pharaon avec la dépouille miraculeusement bien conservée du pharaon qui avait été retrouvée par un groupe d'archéologues dans une tombe près du site de Milo (nom de la vallée des rois) Yami se souvenait très bien de ce moment….

_Flashback_

« Yugi ? » hasarda Joey, aveuglé par la lumière éblouissante émanant du puzzle du Millenium. Quand la lumière disparut, Joey, Tristan et Anzu n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Devant eux, se dressaient deux Yugis

« Pincez-moi, est-ce que je vois double ? » demanda Tristan atterré « je vois deux Yugis !! »

« Non Tristan, tu ne rêves pas ! » dit le plus grand des deux Yugis qui se révélait être Yami.

Se tournant vers Yugi qui avait les yeux emplis de larmes, le Pharaon dit d'une voix réconfortante :

« Yugi, ne pleure pas ! Un gagnant ne verse pas de larmes, sauf si ce sont des larmes de joie ! Tu as fait de ton mieux, je le sais ! Mais il semble qu'une force inconnue me retienne dans ce monde…. »

Sans comprendre pourquoi, son regard glissa vers l'endroit où se trouvait Anzu qui fixait un point invisible sur le sol.

Yami reporta très vite son attention sur son alter ego qui continuait de pleurer :

« Yugi ! Nous avons libéré le monde des forces du mal ensemble, tu m'as donné la force d'aller jusqu'au bout, de ne jamais me décourager, même lorsque tout semblait désespéré. Et je tiens à te remercier » finit-il en serrant Yugi dans ses bras.

Joey saisit soudain Yami par les épaules :

« Eh, n'oublie pas tes amis ! Nous aussi, on a toujours cru en toi ! »

Yami, à demi-étouffé par Joey, lui sourit :

« Ha ! Ha ! Joey, bien-sûr ! Vous aussi, je ne vous ai pas oublié ! »

Tristan se joignit à l'accolade fraternelle et amicale, tandis qu'Anzu, un peu hésitante, les regardait de loin. Tristan l'appela :

« Eh ! Anzu ! viens, viens te joindre à nous ! »

Anzu acquiesca lentement de la tête et se rapprocha du groupe, elle croisa le regard de Yami qui la fixait des yeux intensément. Ses yeux !! Il lui offrit un sourire désarmant de tendresse et lui tendit la main, comme le jour où il lui avait sauvé la vie sur le toit du musée, elle finit par sortir de sa transe et plaça sa main dans celle de Yami. Le pharaon ne se sentait plus seul désormais, il avait ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde : son aibou, ses amis…Yami enlaça un bras autour de la taille d'Anzu et ferma les yeux, savourant le contact envôutant du corps de la jeune fille contre son corps….Anzu dit-il en lui-même.

_Fin du Flashback_

Son parfum était si envoûtant….Yami, perdu dans ses pensées, se figea tout d'un coup. Devant lui, à quelques mètres, se trouvait l'objet de son affection, celle qui hantait chacune de ses nuits, celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Anzu. Avec son nouveau corps, Yami devait non seulement se familiariser avec les choses modernes mais aussi avec de nouveaux sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais ressentis auparavant. Il commençait en effet à regarder Anzu différemment, à la voir sous un autre jour. Il se surprenait à admirer ses éclats de rire, la façon adorable dont ses merveilleux yeux azurés se plissaient chaque fois qu'elle réfléchissait à un problème, le doux et enivrant parfum qui se dégageait de ses cheveux lorsqu'elle passait près de lui. Tout en elle lui semblait parfait.

Yami leva les yeux vers Anzu. Elle était en train de discuter avec Mai et Serenity. La jeune adolescente était toujours aussi merveilleusement belle, habillée dans l'uniforme scolaire habituel, ses cheveux bruns et courts encadrant son visage de porcelaine…Si seulement, je pouvais lui dire ce que je ressens, si seulement elle pouvait voir que j'existe, ou au moins me regarder…. Il se mit à rougir tout d'un coup car Anzu choisit ce moment précis pour regarder dans la direction de Yami. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

« Hey, bonjour Yami ! Comment Vas-tu?"

« Euh, oui, b-bonjour An…Anzu ! Ca va m..merci ! » bégaya Yami, plus nerveux que jamais. Il alla s'asseoir à sa place et dirigea une fois de plus son regard vers Anzu qui avait repris sa conversation avec ses amies. Comme elle est belle ! soupira Yami, la tête appuyée sur sa main droite, l'air rêveur. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu si envoûtant, ses cheveux bruns sont magnifiques et semblent aussi doux que la soie, ses lèvres ont l'air plus tendres que du nectar, ce doit être si doux de pouvoir l'em…. » Yami n'a pas le temps d'aller au bout de ses pensées car il est tout d'un coup, assommé par un énorme objet volant non-identifié qui n'était autre que le sac à dos de son ami, Joey, qui on ne sait comment avait effectué un vol plané inopiné jusqu'au pupitre de Yami.

« T'es vraiment qu'une espèce d'abruti, Tristan !!Ma grand-mère ferait de meilleurs lancers que toi !!Où est-ce ce foutu sac ?…Ah, enfin, le voilà ! Merci d'avoir récupéré mon sac Yami !, prenant son sac de dessus le tête de Yami.

Yami soupira.

La sonnerie retentit annonçant le début des cours. Tandis que les élèves faisaient de leur mieux pour recopier sur leurs cahiers le schéma sur la division cellulaire que le prof de Biologie dessinait au tableau, Yami jetait des regards furtifs du côté d'Anzu. La jeune fille était placée devant lui, au 1er rang et sur la gauche. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la jeune fille et était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas le prof de Biologie, M. Tomoya s'approcher de lui et frapper sa table du plat de la main, sortant brusquement Yami de sa rêverie.

« Alors Monsieur Muto, encore en train de rêver ! J'aurais cru que le grand frère de M. Yugi Muto arrivé depuis peu aurait relevé l'honneur de la famille mas il semble que la paresse et le désintérêt pour les études soient héréditaires dans la famille Muto », jetant un coup d'œil désapprobateur à Yugi qui était en train de somnoler.

Toute la classe se mit à rire. Yugi se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour de lui ahuri. Yami se sentait désolé pour Yugi et se contenta de s'excuser, les yeux baissés.

Anzu tourna les yeux vers Yami qui rencontra son regard. La jeune fille lui offrit le plus doux des sourires et Yami sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Ce moment ne dura pas plus de trois secondes mais ce sourire secret échangé entre les deux adolescents n'échappa pas au regard incisif du professeur averti qu'était M. Tomoya.

« Par contre, je vois que la gent féminine ne vous laisse pas indifférent, Monsieur Muto! Peut-être que vous seriez plus attentif, si Mademoiselle Mazaki vous donnait des cours de biologie en particulier ? » dit le professeur avec un sourire machiavélique.

S'il existait une couleur plus rouge que le pourpre cramoisi, les joues de Yami auraient été de cette couleur. La classe croulait littéralement de rires, les garçons émettant des sifflements à l'égard de Yami tandis que les filles lançaient des regards meurtriers à l'attention d'Anzu.

Inutile de vous dire que depuis son arrivée au lycée de Domino, le séduisant et sexy Yami ne cessait de recevoir des lettres d'amour, des fleurs, des chocolats et autres dessous affriolants que les filles du lycée glissaient dans son casier. Il avait un véritable fan-club. Toutes les filles étaient amoureuses de lui et tous les garçons voulaient sa mort ! Il était de loin le garçon le plus populaire auprès des filles et lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Assise à sa table, Anzu était plus rouge qu'une tomate. Elle était devenue soudain le point de mire de toute la classe. Yami de son côté voulait s'enfoncer dans la terre et ne plus jamais remonter à la surface. Il était mort de honte et n'osait regarder Anzu. Il avait peur de ce qu'elle pouvait penser de lui.

Mais pour son malheur, M. Tomoya n 'en avait pas fini avec lui.

« Bien puisque vous vous entendez si bien tous les deux, on va faire d'une pierre deux coups. Je vous ai préparé un joli sujet d'exposé à me faire pour la semaine prochaine » Toute la classe se mit à pousser des « hous » de protestations. « Si, si reprit M. Tomoya impassible, « et vous devrez faire cet exposé par paire, donc à part nos chers tourtereaux qui semblent déjà former un très joli couple (Yami et Anzu se remirent à rougir de plus belle en cachant leurs visages dans leurs mains sous les huées et sifflements de leurs camarades) je vous demanderais de choisir chacun un partenaire et de travailler sur le sujet que je vais vous distribuer… »

La cloche se mit à retentir à ce moment précis. Sauvés par le gong ! Le professeur acheva de distribuer les sujets des travaux d'exposé et permit aux élèves de sortir de la salle de cours.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lycée de Domino, réfectoire, 12H15

Yugi et Yami étaient assis à une table, leurs plateaux repas en face d'eux, en train de discuter avec Bakura qui venait juste de revenir de vacances. C'était un soulagement de le voir enfin dans son état normal et non plus sous l'emprise de son double maléfique. Tandis qu'ils discutaient, Yami vit Anzu se diriger avec son plateau repas dans les mains vers la table où se trouvaient déjà Mai et Serenity. Mais sur son chemin, la jeune fille ne vit pas une peau de banane traînant par terre et glissa dessus.

Elle poussa un cri de surprise en lâchant son plateau. Elle ferma les yeux s'attendant à l'impact qui allait sûrement arriver mais elle fut surprise de sentir un bras puissant enroulé autour de sa taille et rougit violemment lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et vit à qui appartenait ce bras.

Yami la tenait serrée contre lui de sa main gauche, leurs deux corps à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre tandis que son autre main tenait son plateau repas. Ses yeux couleur améthyste étaient d'une couleur unique et Anzu se sentait totalement prise au piège. Elle était en train de se noyer dans l'océan couleur rubis de son regard et commençait à rapprocher lentement son visage de celui de l'Ancien esprit du puzzle...

« Hé les amis ! » cria Miho excitée comme à son habitude.

Yami et Anzu, plus rouges que jamais, se séparèrent immédiatement en faisant comme si de rien n'était. Anzu était à deux doigts de goûter aux lèvres de Yami ! Un de ces jours, Miho…

Mais Miho inconsciente des pensées meurtrières de son amie continua.

« Vous avez entendu la nouvelle ? Il y a un bal organisé à la fin de cette année et le groupe «4youreyes » sera là, vous trouvez pas ça génial, le groupe le plus populaire du moment dans notre lycée….." Miho s'interrompit soudain en remarquant les mines embarrassés de ses deux amis. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a tous les deux ? Vous n'allez pas l'air bien ? Est-ce que par hasard, j'aurais involontairement interrompu quelque chose entre vous deux ? » finit-elle l'air taquin.

Yami rougissant légèrement, s'apprêtait à répondre à Miho mais la jeune fille brune aux yeux bleux qui se trouvait à ses côtés le coupa.

« Miho, Yami et moi sommes justes amis et rien de plus » puis se tournant vers Yami qui la regardait « N'est-ce pas Yami? » lui demanda-t'elle les yeux fixés sur les siens dans l'attente de sa réponse.

Yami voulait lui répondre que non, qu'il ressentait plus qu'une simple amitié pour elle mais ce n'était définitivement ni le lieu ni le moment pour faire sa déclaration.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux tricolorés et aux yeux couleur améthyste se contenta de hocher la tête, les yeux fixés sur un point du sol.

« Oui, Anzu et moi sommes justes amis ! » finit-il dans un soupir. Il leva son regard et vit que les deux jeunes filles s'étaient mises à marcher vers la table de leurs amies.

« Nous sommes amis» répéta Yami en suivant sa bien-aimée des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'assoit avec les autres.

« Justes amis » pensa t'il en lui-même sentant quelque chose lui étreindre le cœur. Tout au fond de lui, il savait ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour Anzu. Il savait très bien que s'ils pouvaient mentir aux autres, il ne pouvait hélas pas mentir à son cœur.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Voilà, fin du 1er chapitre, je sais, c'est un peu court mais promis le prochain sera beaucoup plus long ! Et juste au cas ou, le groupe « 4youreyes » n'existe pas, juste un nom que je trouvais sympa à donner à un groupe. **

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser quelques reviews ! A la prochaine !**


	2. Entre amour et amitié

**Coucou tout le monde ! C'est encore moi ! Hihi, non ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous laisser saliver d'envie et de désespoir éternellement ! Je suis solidaire, je sais combien l'attente du prochain chapitre est longue (j'étais aussi dans le même cas que vous…et je le suis toujours !lol) et donc me revoici pour ce second chapitre. **

**Mais je suis contente de voir que certains d'entre vous n'ont pas trouvé cette fic trop ennuyeuse ou trop évidente (je sais que j'en ai trop dit dans mon titre et dans mon résumé, j'aurais dû rester évasive, mystérieuse et tout mais c'était plus fort que moi, il fallait que je dise tout…cafardeuse dans l'âme !MDR**

**Mais avant de vous laisser savourer ce chapitre nouvellement pondu, un grand merci à mes adorables reviewers. J'en ai le nez qui mouille tellement je suis émuuuueeee ! Ha ha, c'est le clavier de mon portable qui va être content ! **

**Un merci tout particulier à ma chère petite Anzu (plus connue sous son surnom « Lolo »), je suis fière de t'avoir parmi mes reviewers ! (en plus, vous pouvez la remercier car c'est à elle que vous devez la survie de cette fic….sans commentaires!) Merci pour tous tes encouragements, Lolo!**

**Résumé :**

**Yami est désespérément amoureux d'Anzu mais il est trop timide et trop maladroit pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Que peut-il faire pour lui montrer ce qu'il ressent pour elle ? YamiXAnzu**

**Disclaimer : YuGiOh ne m'appartient pas….et ne m'appartiendra jamais ! soupirKazuki Takahasi m'a pris de vitesse et a eu cette idée géniale avant moi !GRR !**

**Allez, j'arrête de délirer, bonne lecture les amies et à !**

**Chapitre 2 : Entre amour et amitié**

**Jeudi après-midi, 16H30, magasin de jouets du Grand-père de Yugi**

Assis sur le lit de sa chambre encombré de cahiers et de livres, Yami était en train de faire ses devoirs de Maths à rendre pour le lendemain. Son visage était serein, ses grands yeux couleurs améthyste montrant l'habituelle concentration que le courageux Pharaon affichait durant ses duels. Mais cela n'était qu'apparence car quelque chose préoccupait visiblement l'esprit de Yami. Lui qui était doué pour les matières scientifiques, n'arrivait pas à résoudre une simple équation !

Que m'arrive t'il ? se demandait Yami en lui-même. Pourquoi suis-je aussi nerveux ?

Il essaya de se concentrer à nouveau sur les exercices d'arithmétique et sur la partie « géométrie » que le prof de Maths leur avait donnés en guise d'exercices de rappel mais voyant que l'inspiration ne venait pas, Yami, exaspéré, jeta son crayon par terre, lança son livre sur son bureau puis s'affala sur son lit, allongé sur le dos, les yeux levés vers le plafond.

Ses longues mèches blondes retombant sur son front, le Pharaon ferma lentement les yeux. Il savait très bien la raison de sa nervosité et ce qui l'empêchait de se concentrer mais refusait de l'admettre.

Anzu et lui devaient se retrouver ce soir-même à 18H00 à la bibliothèque municipal pour emprunter les livres dont ils auraient besoin pour faire leur exposé de biologie. Yami était extrêmement mal à l'aise à l'idée de se retrouver seul toute une soirée avec Anzu. Celle qui hantait ses nuits, celle qui d'un seul regard pouvait le faire tomber littéralement d'extase devant elle. Rares étaient les occasions où le Pharaon s'était retrouvé vraiment seul avec la belle jeune fille brune aux yeux bleus. Les deux jeunes gens étaient toujours entourés de leurs amis, Joey, Tristan, Mai, Serenity ou encore Bakura et si, par hasard, Yami et Anzu se retrouvaient seuls, la menace omniprésente d'un danger les empêchait de penser à autre chose qu'à la manière de résoudre ce problème. Seulement aujourd'hui, cela allait être différent. Ils allaient être seuls. Sans amis, sans danger ou menace au-dessus de leur tête.

Yami soupira, se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Les yeux fixés sur le paysage automnal qui s'offrait devant lui. Les feuilles des arbres jonchant la ruelle commençaient peu à peu à s'habiller d'orange et de rouge. C'était un spectacle magnifique pour Yami. L'air était frais et le ciel chargé de nuages ne semblait n'attendre que l'hiver pour libérer les flocons de neige qui y étaient retenus. Perdu dans ses pensées, Yami posa une main hésitante contre la vitre.

« Anzu, si seulement, les choses étaient plus simples…..Nous nous connaissons depuis presque quatre ans maintenant et nous sommes devenus très proches, mais cette amitié commence à me peser parce qu'elle n'est qu'un voile dissimulant mes véritables sentiments….Anzu, mon cœur t'appartient depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu, mes yeux se sont perdus à jamais dans l'océan azuré de tes regards et je sais que jamais plus, ils ne voudront regarder quelqu'un d'autre que toi… »

Yami était si absorbé par le cours de ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas une ombre inquiétante se glisser silencieusement derrière lui.

« Alors Yami, encore en train de rêver d'Anzu ? » dit sans crier gare Yugi qui venait juste d'apparaître à côté du Pharaon.

Yami qui ne s'attendait pas à une apparition aussi soudaine et inattendue, fit un bond de côté de surprise mais se reprit rapidement lorsqu'il vit de qui il s'agissait.

«Yugi » dit Yami légèrement énervé, « tu pourrais prévenir lorsque tu apparais comme ça ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! »

« Désolé Yami, je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire peur ! Ce serait dommage de te perdre maintenant alors que tu commences tout juste une nouvelle vie! Enfin, si vraiment tu veux nous quitter plus tôt que prévu….je pourrais avoir ton jeu cartes, ta collection de Cds, et tes Dvds sur les duels de monstres ? Ca m'aiderait à me souvenir de toi et à me consoler de ton absence ! » termina Yugi en prenant un air triste et endeuillé avec des yeux immenses remplis de larmes.

« Ha ha, non Yugi! Je te remercie de ta sollicitude mon cher mais non, même pas en rêve! Alors range tes larmes de crocodile, je suis peut-être impressionnable mais je ne suis pas devenu fou !» répondit Yami.

Yugi émit un grognement de dédain puis resta un moment à le regarder comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Yami ajoute quelque chose.

« Quoi ? » demanda Yami impatienté en remarquant le regard insistant de Yugi.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

« Quelle question ? répondit innocemment Yami, l'air d'ignorer ce qu'il voulait dire. Alors qu'il savait exactement à quoi Yugi faisait allusion.

« Ne joue pas les imbéciles, Yami, je te demandais si tu étais en train de penser à Anzu. Je sais que vous avez rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Tu dois être tout excité, à l'idée de passer toute une soirée avec une superbe jeune fille comme elle, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Yugi avec un clin d'œil suggestif à l'adresse de son alter ego et un léger coup de coude sur le côté.

Yami rougit légèrement.

« Yugi, je t'ai déjà dit qu'entre Anzu et moi, il n'y a rien de plus que de l'amitié. »

Yugi esquissa un sourire machiavélique.

« Donc, c'est seulement par amitié que tu murmurais hier soir le nom d'Anzu dans ton sommeil ? »

Yugi jubila en voyant la mine décomposée de Yami qui sentit une fois de plus le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Euh… » l'ancien esprit du puzzle du Millenium, confus, ne savait quoi répondre.

Yugi en rajouta :

« Mais je te comprends très bien, Yami, une fille comme Anzu…….ses magnifiques yeux bleus dans lesquels on a envie de se noyer, ses magnifiques cheveux bruns qui doivent être si doux à caresser, sa peau si délicate et si douce, ses lèvres pleines et rosées… »

Yami dont le visage avait viré au rouge écarlate :

« YUGI ! »

Le dénommé Yugi fit semblant de l'ignorer et poursuivit :

« Ses jambes fines et élancées, sa poitrine voluptueuse aux courbes parfaites… »

Les yeux de Yami ressemblaient désormais à des soucoupes !

Yugi n'en resta pas là et continua à « torturer » notre pauvre Yami.

« Arrives-tu à imaginer, Yami, lorsque Anzu est sous la douche, la manière sensuelle dont les gouttes coulent le long de sa bouche, descendent le long de son cou, ses seins parfaits, ses hanches si bien dessinés et finir au creux de son… »

Yami dont les joues avaient désormais viré au pourpre cramoisi, éclata :

« CA SUFFIT! »

Yugi s'interrompit l'air innocent :

« Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

Yami lui tournant le dos, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre :

« Je te le dis et te le répète, je ne suis pas amoureux d'Anzu. » en murmurant la fin de sa phrase, d'une voix presque inaudible et incertaine.

Yugi marmonna en roulant des yeux exaspérés :

« Mais oui, bien-sûr ! »

Puis se détournant légèrement, Yugi ferma les yeux et se mit soudain à mimer une scène d'amour :

« Oh Anzu, mmh, comme je t'aime, comme j'ai envie de te serrer contre moi, de goûter aux délices de tes lèvres ! Mmmh…Anzuuuuuu … »

Yami franchement rouge et les yeux hors des orbites s'apprêtait à laisser exploser sa rage contre Yugi quand finalement il se ravisa, ferma les yeux et annonça d'un air menaçant :

« Yugi, je te laisse 5 secondes pour quitter cette chambre et t'en aller le plus loin possible de moi ! »

Yugi esquissa un faible sourire :

« Ha ha, Yami, c'était juste une petite blague ! »

Yami : « 1 »

Yugi : « Allez quoi, tu ne vas tout de même pas te fâcher pour cette taquinerie de rien du tout. »

Yami : « 2 »

Yugi : « Dis donc tu es censé me protéger, il me semble, je suis ton aibou, ton hikari….ça te rappelle quelque chose ? »

Yami : « 3 »

Yugi commence à transpirer : « Dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie, Yami ! »

Yami : « 4 »

Yugi : « Si c'est comme ça que tu me remercies d'avoir organisé un rendez-vous en amoureux avec ta dulcinée ! »

Yami grince des dents : « 4 et demi »

Yugi, de plus en plus inquiet, commence à marcher vers la porte :

« Ok, Ok, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je trace avant de mourir prématurément. »

Yami : « Ca tu peux le dire, 5 ! »

Yugi eut à peine le temps de se baisser qu'un énorme bouquin traversa l'air et alla s'écraser contre le mur à seulement un mètre de sa tête.

« Ha ha, raté ! » dit Yugi tout fier en se retournant vers Yami, un autre bouquin plus volumineux que le premier s'écrasant au même moment sur sa figure.

Yami sourit de toutes ses dents, les bras croisés, tout en regardant, satisfait, la mine rougie et déconfite du pauvre Yugi, allongé par terre, les yeux à moitiés enflés par l'impact du livre :

« Tu disais ? »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Ville de Domino, bibliothèque municipale, jeudi soir**

Anzu se trouvait devant la porte de la bibliothèque attendant que son partenaire avec lequel elle était sensé faire l'exposé, daigne enfin se montrer. Il était presque 18H20 et toujours aucun signe de vie de Yami. Elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver.

« Il a probablement été enlevé par l'une de ses innombrables fans du lycée» se dit Anzu avec ironie.

Depuis que Yami était au lycée, toutes les filles lui faisaient les yeux doux pour pouvoir sortir avec lui. Son charisme, la discrétion et le mystère qui se dégageaient de lui en plus de son physique parfait le rendaient tout simplement irrésistible.

Mais à chaque fois qu'une fille osait poser ses yeux sur Yami, Anzu avait des envies de meurtre ! Elle ne supportait pas qu'une fille s'approche trop près de lui. Anzu s'arrêta et considéra un moment sa dernière pensée. Elle n'avait aucun droit sur Yami, tous deux étaient certes très proches, plus proches qu'avant, mais ils étaient amis, de simples amis. Yami n'était pas sa propriété et encore moins son petit ami.

A cette dernière pensée, les yeux d'Anzu se voilèrent de tristesse. « Je devrais m'estimer heureuse d'être son amie, il a toujours été là lorsque j'ai eu besoin de lui mais….je ne sais pourquoi….j'aimerais parfois qu'il y ait autre chose entre nous deux….» finit-elle en se remémorant la scène qui s'était passée lundi à la cafétéria, lorsqu'elle avait glissé sur une peau de banane et avait été rattrapée in extremis par Yami. Ses bras autour de sa taille, la proximité de son visage et de ses lèvres…..Elle se rappelait encore l'ensorcelant regard améthyste de son ami, ce regard envoûtant dont elle n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux et dans lequel elle se sentait comme prise au piège, son souffle chaud contre sa bouche, le parfum enivrant de ses cheveux…Je me demande ce qui se serait passé si Miho n'était pas arrivée….se demanda en souriant Anzu mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller au bout de sa pensée car elle entendit une voix familière l'interpeller de derrière.

« Houhou! Salut Anzu» dit une voix que la jeune fille brune aurait reconnue entre mille.

Anzu se retourna, un grand sourire aux lèvres : « Mai ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » dit la jeune fille en lui serrant la main. « Oh, je passais juste en ville faire quelques courses, pour garnir un peu ma garde-robe » dit-elle en lui montrant le résultat de ses emplettes « Je dois ensuite prendre l'avion pour New York, j'ai un nouveau duel qui m'attend là-bas, mais je ne m'inquiète pas, je suis sûre de faire mordre la poussière à ce duelliste qui a osé me défier!Et toi, que fais-tu ici Anzu ? »

« Oh, moi, je suis venue emprunter des livres à la bibliothèque » répondit Anzu.

« ANZU ! » cria une voix derrière elle. Anzu se retourna pour voir Yami arriver en courant tout essoufflé jusqu'à elle.

« Je…je suis désolé pour mon retard ! Grand-père voulait que je l'aide à débarrasser des cartons de vieux journaux dans le fond du magasin et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer » dit Yami qui reprenait tant bien que mal son souffle. Il passa volontairement sous silence l'incident avec Yugi et ses plaisanteries douteuses.

« Ce n'est rien Yami. L'important c'est que tu sois là ! » répondit Anzu en souriant.

Yami la regarda et lui rendit son sourire. Puis se rendant compte de la présence de Mai, le Pharaon se tourna vers elle :

« Oh, bonjour Mai, excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu ! Tu vas bien ?» dit Yami en lui serrant la main.

« Ca va, merci ! » puis se tournant vers Anzu « Alors comme ça, tu es juste venue emprunter des livres, hein, Anzu ? » dit Mai, un grand sourire aux lèvres, en regardant tour à tour Anzu puis Yami.

Anzu se mit à rougir, en comprenant les allusions de Mai :

« Mai ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Yami et moi sommes juste amis, nous ne somme et ne serons jamais plus que de simples a…..»

« Viens, Anzu, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier ! » dit Yami en lui saisissant soudainement le main, « Il faut qu'on se dépêche, la bibliothèque va fermer ! » dit Yami en entraînant la jeune fille. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le fait d'entendre Anzu répéter encore et encore qu'il ne pouvait exister entre eux que de l'amitié lui brisait le cœur. Il ne pouvait se faire à l'idée qu'il n'y ait jamais plus que cela entre eux deux.

Anzu rougit légèrement en regardant sa main enveloppée dans celle de Yami mais se laissa faire. Cette sensation était étrange mais très agréable. Tous les regards se retournaient sur eux lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque, main dans la main, mais Anzu n'en fit pas cas, elle se sentait bien près de Yami et c'est tout ce qui importait.

Une heure plus tard, lorsque leurs recherches furent terminées, Yami et Anzu rangèrent leurs affaires. Ils commençaient à se diriger vers la sortie quand une fille s'approcha de Yami.

« Bonjour, je me présente, Samantha, je suis en première S, au lycée Domino. » dit la jeune fille blonde aux yeux marron, habillée d'une mini-jupe noire avec un top bleu foncé.

« Enchanté, je m'ap…. » commença Yami.

« Yami, je sais ! Tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais tu es devenu très célèbre au lycée depuis que tu as battu Seto au duel de monstres ! Impressionnant ! » dit Samantha, en lui offrant un sourire ravageur et en lui prenant la main.

« Merci ! répondit Yami, légèrement mal à l'aise de sentir la main de la jeune fille sur la sienne « Je suis désolé mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille » en retirant sa main de la sienne et en passant près d'elle.

« Attends, tiens c'est mon numéro de téléphone, dit-elle en lui glissant un papier dans sa main. « Appelle-moi ! On pourra discuter de duels ou…..d'autre chose » Samantha embrassa Yami sur la joue et s'en alla, en balançant les hanches et en lui adressant un dernier clin d'œil.

Yami rougit en suivant Samantha du regard puis se tourna vers Anzu qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Celle-ci avait les yeux baissés et ne disait rien. Yami s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Anzu, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda t-il l'air inquiet.

Mais Anzu se dégagea sans lui adresser un regard et se dirigea vers la sortie:

« Oui, ça va ! Il commence à se faire tard, plus vite on commencera cet exposé, plus vite on aura fini ! » dit-elle d'un ton glacial.

Yami la regarda s'éloigner surpris d'une telle froideur mais ne dit rien et la rejoignit en silence.

Les deux adolescents avaient décidé de faire l'exposé chez Anzu, sa maison étant à proximité de la bibliothèque. Ils marchaient en silence tout le long du chemin, Yami jetant de temps en temps des regards furtifs en direction d'Anzu, tandis que cette dernière, l'air impassible, regardait droit devant elle, sans prêter aucune attention à celui qui l'accompagnait.

Ils arrivèrent finalement chez Anzu et s'installèrent dans le salon pour travailler. Anzu n'avait pas adressé un seul mot à Yami, depuis leur départ de la bibliothèque. Et ce silence commençait à mettre Yami très mal à l'aise. A chaque fois qu'il essayait d'entamer la conversation, Anzu se contentait d'une brève réponse et retournait immédiatement à ses recherches.

Il se demandait pourquoi Anzu se montrait soudain si distante envers lui. Etait-ce à cause de la fille rencontrée à la bibliothèque ? Anzu serait-elle jalouse ? Si c'était le cas, cela voudrait dire qu'elle aurait des sentiments à son égard….A cette idée, le cœur de Yami fit un bond. Il regarda la jeune fille, les yeux pleins d'espoir. Anzu…

Mais pour commencer, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de briser le silence ainsi que la tension qui s'était installée entre eux deux.

« Anzu, à propos de la fille qui m'a abordé à la bibliothèque, tout à l'heure, je t'assure que c'était la première fois que je la voyais. Elle a juste dit qu'elle était du lycée et qu'elle admirait mes talents de duelliste….. » commença t-il hésitant.

« Ah bon, vous sembliez pourtant très proches tous les deux, en tous cas c'est ce que j'ai pu remarquer lorsqu'elle t'a donné son numéro de téléphone ainsi qu'un baiser. » ajouta Anzu un peu en colère. « J'espère que tu vas la rappeler, elle avait l'air d'en mourir d'envie ! »

Yami la regarda un peu surpris « Anzu ? Est-ce que par hasard, tu serais….jalouse ?» demanda t'il, amusé de voir la mine soudain rouge de la jeune fille.

« S'il te plaît, ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! » s'empressa t'elle de répondre, rouge de confusion, replongeant immédiatement le nez dans son livre. Yami la regarda un moment, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

« Je reconnais que je t'ai un peu délaissée à la bibliothèque et je suis désolé…..Mais tu sais, ça peut s'arranger ! » dit Yami tout en s'approchant de la jeune fille. Anzu esquissa un mouvement de recul, l'air inquiet. « Yami, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

« Tu as déjà mon numéro de téléphone, donc il ne me reste plus qu'à te donner le baiser que Samantha m'a donné contre mon gré. » dit Yami, l'air sérieux en continuant de se rapprocher d'elle.

« Quoi ?!!Tu plaisantes » dit Anzu en se reculant de plus en plus. « Je n'ai jamais été plus sérieux ! Ainsi je te prouverai que cette fille ne m'intéresse pas du tout » dit Yami en s'avançant vers elle. « Mais je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le prouves ! » dit Anzu de plus en plus nerveuse.

« Prise au piège ! » dit Yami « Quoi ? » dit Anzu. Son dos heurta le mur, elle se retrouvait entre le mur et Yami qui avait désormais ses deux mains qui encerclaient son visage.

« Yami…je ne pense pas que…. »

« Shhh, s'il te plaît Anzu !» Yami posa un index contre les lèvres de la jeune fille. Il inclina légèrement la tête et embrassa doucement la joue droite de la jeune fille. Un baiser tendre et chaste mais qui laissa Anzu complètement abasourdie. Elle dut attendre plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser que Yami l'avait relâchée et essayait de la ramener à la réalité. « Tu vas bien, Anzu ? » demanda Yami un peu inquiet de son air absent. « Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va ! » répondit Anzu, plus rouge que jamais, reprenant tant bien que mal ses esprits.

Le Pharaon sourit. Il aurait préféré une autre sorte de baiser mais il pensait que ce serait peut-être un peu tôt dans leur relation. Il reprit.

« Anzu, je voulais aussi m'excuser pour l'incident qui s'est passé lundi en cours de biologie et pour tout ce qu'a dit Monsieur Tomoya. » dit il lentement, les yeux baissés.

« Yami, je ne t'en veux pas ! Ce qui s'est passé n'est pas de ta faute ! » lui répondit Anzu en le regardant dans les yeux, un sourire timide aux lèvres. « Monsieur Tomoya est réputé pour avoir un sale caractère et il ne fait jamais de cadeaux aux élèves qui ont le malheur de ne pas suivre son cours. Tu peux t'estimer heureux de ne pas avoir eu une heure de retenue ! »

« Oui, tu as raison, et en fait, je dois avouer que la « punition» qu'il m'a choisie est la plus agréable de toutes celles que je n'ai jamais eu » dit Yami en regardant fixement Anzu, une lueur de tendresse au fond des yeux.

Anzu regarda un moment Yami, se demandant si elle avait bien compris. Le Pharaon continuait de la regarder sans rien dire avec le même sourire tendre. Anzu, un peu gênée de ce regard insistant, décida de changer de sujet.

« Euh….Regarde Yami, j'ai fait sur mon ordinateur un graphique pour notre exposé montrant les différentes étapes de l'évolution des cellules ! » dit Anzu en tendant le document à Yami.

Ce dernier prit la feuille et examina un moment le graphique.

« C'est du beau travail, Anzu ! Je suis sûr que grâce à toi, notre exposé sera une réussite ! » dit Yami en souriant.

« Merci beaucoup Yami ! Mais comme tu le dis, c'est notre exposé, c'est un travail d'équipe, pas uniquement mon travail ! » dit-elle.

Yami se contenta de hocher la tête. Anzu s'apprêtait à reprendre son croquis des mains de Yami lorsque ce dernier eut soudain l'idée de la taquiner encore un peu. Il écarta la feuille de la main d'Anzu au moment où elle allait reprendre sa feuille. La jeune fille le regarda de manière interrogative tandis que Yami continuait de la regarder avec le sourire de quelqu'un qui prépare un mauvais coup.

« Yami….rends-moi……ce graphique ! » dit Anzu en essayant de reprendre sa feuille des mains de Yami, sans succès. « Yami….s'il te plaît….ce n'est pas le moment.. » dit Anzu la main tendue par-dessus l'épaule de Yami et collée à son dos.

Yami se contenta de rire en gardant le croquis hors de portée de la main d'Anzu « Je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux que ça, Anzu ! » Anzu agacée eut alors une idée.

« Ah, tu le prends comme ça ? » se dit-elle en elle-même. Sans crier gare, Anzu se mit soudain à le chatouiller. Yami éclata de rire et essaya de repousser les assauts de la jeune fille « Ha ha, Anzu, non, ce n'est pas du jeu ! Arrête ! Anzu ! » mais Anzu se montrait absolument sans merci et continuait de chatouiller son ami. « Alors, tu te rends ou tu en veux plus ? » dit Anzu en souriant. « Ja…jamais ! » tentait de dire Yami entre deux rires. « Comme tu voudras ! » dit Anzu en se jetant sur lui.

Yami ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de la part de la jeune fille. Il ouvrit des yeux énormes, perdit l'équilibre et tomba lourdement sur le dos, entraînant Anzu dans sa chute. Cette dernière, les joues légèrement rosées et les yeux écarquillés, était allongée sur le torse de Yami et regardait le jeune homme aux cheveux tricolores qui se trouvait sous elle. Les deux jeunes gens restèrent un moment immobiles et silencieux, chacun perdus dans les yeux de l'autre. D'abord un peu gênée par leur position, Anzu se ressaisit et demanda :

« J'ai gagné, Yami, rends-moi ce graphique? » Yami rétorqua fièrement « Erreur, tu n'as pas encore gagné, tu n'as pas récupéré ton document. Le « King of games » ne s'avoue jamais vaincu et n'a jamais perdu aucun défi ou duel ! Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer ! »

« Mais il y a un début à tout ! » dit Anzu en gardant les yeux fixés sur lui. Yami se contenta de la regarder avec le sourire de celui qui est certain de gagner son pari. « Essaie de me faire changer d'avis ! » dit Yami souriant fièrement en cachant le graphique dans son dos.

« Tu vas regretter de m'avoir défié » dit Anzu, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. Yami reporta son regard sur Anzu, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'elle avait en tête.

La jeune fille se pencha alors sur lui jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Yami écarquilla les yeux, il essaya de l'arrêter. « Anzu.. » La jeune fille ne l'écouta pas et continua de se pencher sur lui, son souffle caressant sa joue, descendant dans son cou. Yami se sentait divinement bien, il ferma les yeux, savourant la caresse des lèvres de la jeune fille contre sa peau. Tandis qu'Anzu laissait promener ses lèvres près de l'oreille gauche de Yami, ce dernier laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. « Oh, Anzu ! » murmura t'il. Il se sentait aux anges, complètement fasciné par le souffle chaud d'Anzu au creux de son cou. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait qu'elle mette un terme à son "supplice". Il voulait sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il tourna lentement la tête, espérant pouvoir enfin embrasser la jeune fille de ses rêves. Anzu se haussa légèrement au dessus du jeune homme et lui sourit tendrement. Yami l'implorant silencieusement du regard pour qu'elle lui donne un baiser, ferma les yeux. La jeune fille se pencha une fois de plus sur lui, effleura légèrement les lèvres du Pharaon puis descendant lentement dans son cou, glissa ses mains autour de la taille du jeune homme, elle susurra à son oreille « Merci pour le graphique, Yami ! »

Les yeux du Pharaon s'ouvrirent tout d'un coup, tandis qu'Anzu lui subtilisait adroitement le document des mains. « Comme quoi, même le tout-puissant « King of games » n'est pas totalement infaillible ! Il a aussi des points faibles ! » Anzu lui donna un baiser rapide sur la joue et se dépêcha de se relever.

Yami, l'air complètement ahuri, se releva lentement et ne put que regarder impuissant, Anzu retourner à son travail, comme si de rien n'était, avec le même sérieux que d'habitude.

« Si près et pourtant si loin ! » soupira de désespoir le pauvre Pharaon, à l'idée qu'il était à deux doigts de goûter aux lèvres d'Anzu.

Cette fois-ci, c'était décidé, il ne savait pas encore comment mais il allait mettre au point un plan pour faire tomber Anzu dans ses bras. Le Pharaon reporta son regard sur la belle jeune fille qui désormais était en train de prendre des notes sur son calepin.

Comme dans tous les duels qu'il avait livrés, il y avait toujours quelque chose en jeu, une chose importante à gagner et dans ce duel de l'amour, Anzu serait le trophée à gagner ! » Yami regarda Anzu du coin de l'œil, comme un prédateur fixant de ses yeux sa proie en se murmurant à lui-même d'un air déterminé « Mon trophée ! »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Fin du second chapitre **

**Je sais il est beaucoup plus long que le premier ! Disons, que c'est pour me rattraper pour mon retard inadmissible ! Encore désolée ! J'espère qu'il vous plaît !**

**Yami énervé : Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu t'arrêtes au moment où ça devient enfin intéressant ? Je veux savoir quel plan je vais mettre au point !**

**Island Heart : Mais mon cher Pharaon adoré, tu oublies que les auteurs sont sadiques et aiment faire souffrir leurs lecteurs ?**

**Yami : Donne-moi la suite avant que je ne ma fâche…**

**Island Heart : Dommage que dans ma fic, tu n'aies absolument plus aucun pouvoirs, mon cher Yami…Hihi**

**Yami : GRRR !**

**Maintenant, il faut que je m'occupe de mon autre fic en anglais sinon, je risque de me faire tuer, pas par Yami mais par mes autres reviewers! Hihi ! Au fait, dernière chose : j'ai oublié de donner le titre de mon premier chapitre : Nouveau corps, nouveaux sentiments. **

**Allez bisous tout le monde ! **

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser quelques reviews surtout ! Bye !**


	3. Sentiments troubles

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Je suis désolée du retard, vraiment désolée ! Comment m'expliquer ? Disons juste que je pensais que cette fic n'intéressait personne et donc j'avais décidé de la mettre provisoirement en hiatus. Mais des amies m'ont encouragé à continuer et je tiens à les remercier du fond du cœur. **

**A Lenne13 et toutes celles qui m'ont encouragé à poursuivre cette histoire et qui m'ont redonné courage, je dédie ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Merci aussi à tous ceux ou celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews la dernière fois. Merci !**

**Yami : « Dis Island Heart ! C'est quand tu veux…. » (tapant du pied d'un air impatient)**

**Island Heart : « Yami, pourquoi es-tu de si mauvais poil ce matin ? Ne me dis pas que tu es encore frustré parce que tu n'as pas pu embrasser Anzu la dernière fois? (sourire en coin)**

**Yami (rougissant) : « Pff, n'importe quoi ! Je veux juste que tu continues. Tu n'as pas updaté depuis un siècle. Tout le monde attend que tu commences. »**

**Island Heart : « Aah, mais je pensais que peut-être tu serais intéressé de savoir que ce fameux baiser que tu attends depuis si longtemps va peut-être arriver plus tôt que tu ne le penses… « **

**Yami (me regardant soudain très intéressé) : « Vraiment ? Dans ce chapitre ? »**

**Island Heart : « Ah ah, Je ne peux rien dire ! A toi de le lire ! »**

**Yami : « GRRR ! »**

**Résumé : Yami est désespérément amoureux d'Anzu mais il est trop timide et trop maladroit pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Que peut-il faire pour lui montrer ce qu'il ressent pour elle ? YamiXAnzu**

**Disclaimer : Yu-Gi-Oh ! ne m'appartient pas ! Si c'était le cas, Yami aurait embrassé depuis longtemps Anzu….(Yami soupirant de désespoir : Oui, dommage !!)**

**Allez bonne lecture tout le monde !**

**Chapitre 3 : Sentiments troubles :**

Vendredi, 7H00 du matin, Magasin de jouets du Grand-père de Yugi

Joey se trouvait dans une bien fâcheuse position et il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait pas comment il allait pouvoir s'en sortir cette fois-ci. Il essaya de se donner du courage et analysa son jeu pour la énième fois. Des perles de sueur coulaient le long de son visage angoissé tandis qu'il s'efforçait de se concentrer sur sa prochaine stratégie.

Il jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux à l'adversaire qui était assis en face de lui. Le jeune homme qu'il avait défié au duel de monstres le fixait des yeux, impassible et attendait patiemment qu'il pose sa nouvelle carte. Les mains de Joey tremblaient tandis que ses yeux marron parcouraient de manière indécise les cartes qui étaient en sa possession. 'Je peux le battre, j'en suis capable, je sais que je peux y arriver..'

« Allez, Joey, magnes-toi ! Pose ta carte et qu'on en finisse! De toute façon, on sait déjà comment ce duel va se terminer ! » dit une voix ennuyée qui se trouvait être celle de Tristan. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds grinça des dents et fusilla du regard Tristan qui se trouvait assis à sa droite.

« Et je peux savoir ce que ça signifie ?! » dit Joey, les sourcils légèrement froncés et le regard suspicieux.

Tristan haussa les épaules et répondit le plus calmement du monde

« Quelle question ? Ca signifie que tu vaste te faire laminer comme d'habitude! Le jour où tu réussiras à battre Yami au duel de monstres, ce jour-là, les poules auront des dents ! »

« Quoi ! Dis-donc toi, je pensais que tu étais de mon côté !» dit Joey de plus en plus énervé.

« Désolé, mais je suis du côté des gagnants ! » sourit Tristan en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

« Faux-frère ! » grinça des dents Joey.

« Loser ! » rétorqua Tristan qui s'avança vers lui, l'air menaçant.

« Traître ! » grogna Joey en s'avançant à son tour.

« Macaque ambulant! » lui répondit Tristan.

« Quoi ! Viens ici que je t'étripe ! » dit Joey en se jetant sur Tristan.

« Ah oui ! Essaie un peu pour voir ! Amènes-toi, je t'attends! » répondit Tristan brandissant ses poings devant lui.

Tandis que les deux adolescents se tapaient dessus en se traitant de toutes sortes de noms d'oiseaux possibles, Yami qui était assis devant eux, bras croisés, se contentait de sourire et de secouer la tête en les regardant. Décidément, rien n'avait changé. Ces deux-là étaient toujours aussi impossibles. Incapables de rester tranquilles plus d'une minute sans se disputer.

« Mince, où ai-je mis ce fichu livre de Maths ? Si je ne le retrouve pas, je vais encore me faire coller ! »

Yami tourna la tête et vit un Yugi, l'air désespéré, dévalant les escaliers et courant désespérément dans tous les sens à la recherche du bouquin manquant. Yami secoua la tête en soupirant. C'était la même histoire chaque matin. Le rituel des « affaires perdues de Yugi ». « Yami, tu n'aurais pas vu mon….. aah le voilà » dit Yugi en se dirigeant vers la table qui se trouvait près de la porte. Yami sourit. Tournant les yeux vers les deux autres adolescents qui se battaient toujours, il s'apprêtait à calmer Joey pour qu'ils reprennent leur duel quand soudain, Anzu fit son entrée dans la pièce.

L'attention de Yami fut immédiatement attirée par la jeune fille. Celle à qui son esprit n'avait cessé de penser toute la soirée et qui était la raison de son manque de sommeil la veille. Il la regarda s'avancer dans la pièce et se diriger vers l'endroit où se trouvait Yugi. Yami suivit la jeune fille du regard. Il avait beau faire, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'Anzu, de son visage adorable où pétillaient deux saphirs étincelants. Anzu n'avait pas besoin de parure, de maquillage ou de vêtement de prix pour paraître belle. Son être entier illuminait n'importe quelle pièce où elle passait. Elle ressemblait à une véritable déesse. Anzu leva les yeux et tourna la tête vers les garçons. Elle leur adressa un petit salut de la main.

« Bonjour Joey, Tristan, Yami ! » dit-elle un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Elle prit ensuite une chaise et vint s'asseoir près de Yugi. Yami en resta bouche bée. Pourquoi Anzu ne venait-elle pas leur faire la bise comme elle le faisait d'habitude faire chaque matin ? Pourquoi va-t'elle parler à Yugi ? Yami n'osait se l'avouer à lui-même mais cette bise matinale d'Anzu était le moment de la journée qu'il préférait.

Chaque matin, c'était cette idée qui lui donnait de la joie et le courage de se lever chaque matin. Ses lèvres contre sa joue. Simple baiser amical en apparence mais le plus doux des nectars pour Yami. Le jeune Pharaon en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit Joey l'appeler.

Sortant tout d'un coup de sa torpeur, le jeune homme aux cheveux tricolores se rendit alors compte que Joey avait posé sa carte et attendait qu'il fasse de même. Yami un peu embarrassé reporta son regard sur le jeu de cartes qu'il avait en main. Il valait mieux qu'il se concentre sur son duel contre Joey. Mais il avait beau faire, ses yeux erraient sans cesse du côté d'une certaine jeune fille aux yeux bleus qui était en pleine conversation avec Yugi. C'était plus fort que lui. Du coin de l'œil, Yami suivait la discussion d'Anzu et Yugi. Yugi semblait dire quelque chose à Anzu et celle-ci se mit à rire. Un rire clair et adorable qui illuminait son visage.

Yami sentit quelque chose lui étreindre le cœur en la voyant rire ainsi avec Yugi. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. De la jalousie ? 'Jaloux, moi ? Non, impossible, je ne peux pas être jaloux de Yugi….et pourtant…'

Les yeux de Yami se posèrent à nouveau sur la belle adolescente qui avait fait naître chez le jeune Pharaon tant d'émotions inconnues depuis leur première rencontre. 'Est-ce que je suis jaloux de Yugi?' se demanda t'il en lui-même, complètement absorbé par ses pensées.

« Et pour finir, j'invoque « Axe Raider» qui détruit ton « Chevalier Elfe » ! Héhé, je sens que la roue tourne et que ce duel commence enfin à tourner en ma faveur! » sourit Joey en se frottant les mains. Mais surpris de voir que Yami ne bougeait pas, le jeune homme blond bougea ses mains devant le visage de Yami.

« Hého ! Yami ! » Pas de réaction.

« Yami ! » Toujours rien.

« Planète Terre appelle Yami ! Planète Terre appelle Yami, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? » dit Joey espérant réveiller son ami. Mais Yami restait complètement immobile et semblait ne pas l'entendre.

Il regardait Anzu se pencher vers Yugi et lui dire quelque chose au creux de l'oreille. Yugi se mit à pouffer de rire tandis qu'Anzu lui souriait. Anzu s'était assise près de Yugi sur une chaise et semblait passer un moment agréable avec Yugi. Elle se mit à rire et donna un léger coup de poing sur le bras de Yugi qui se contenta de lui sourire. Joey qui s'était retourné en se demandant ce qu'il y avait derrière lui de si intéressant vit Anzu et reporta son regard vers Yami qui la fixait des yeux, immobile, une lueur de tristesse et de…..tendresse dans les yeux. 'Se pourrait-il que Yami soit….' Se demanda Joey. Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit.

Un sourire machiavélique apparut soudain sur le visage du jeune homme blond.

« Ah, au fait, Yami, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais des problèmes avec ton ordinateur? demanda Joey en se rappelant que son ami lui avait confié son incapacité à taper ses devoirs sur ordinateur. Yami sortit tout d'un coup de sa transe et regarda Joey en se demandant pourquoi il lui demandait cela maintenant alors qu'ils étaient en plein duel.

« Peut-être pourrais-tu demander l'aide de quelqu'un ? reprit Joey l'air de rien en examinant tour à tour ses cartes « Quelqu'un qui pourrait te « donner des cours particuliers » finit Joey à haute voix, espérant attirer l'attention d'Anzu.

Son plan fonctionna parfaitement.

La jeune fille tourna son regard vers lui et Joey lui adressa un clin d'œil « Tiens, Anzu par exemple. Vous devriez monter elle et toi dans ta chambre ainsi elle pourra s'occuper de toi….en privé ! »

Anzu se mit à rougir en comprenant les allusions douteuses de Joey.

« Joey ! » dit-elle d'un air réprobateur.

Anzu ne voyait aucun inconvénient à aider Yami. Elle aimait être à ses côtés et ne refusait aucune occasion de passer du temps avec lui. Mais depuis les évènements de la veille, elle redoutait de se retrouver seule avec Yami.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment….les cours commencent dans une demi-heure et je ne pense que nous ayons le temps de….. » mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller au bout de sa phrase car Yami se leva tout d'un coup de chaise et commença à se diriger vers les escaliers sans rien dire.

Joey qui le regardait s'éloigner de la table l'interpella.

« Hé Yami ! Le duel n'est pas terminé, tu ne peux pas t'en aller comme ça, surtout que j'étais à deux doigts de te battre…. »

Yami revint sur ses pas et toujours sans rien dire posa une carte sur la table.

« J'invoque le « Magicien des ténèbres » qui détruit ton « Axe Raider » et réduit tes points de vie à zéro ! J'ai gagné ! » dit Yami d'une voix neutre et sans joie.

Le visage de Joey était décomposé, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait perdu. « QUOI ??? NOOOONNN !!! »

Yami marcha ensuite en direction des escaliers passa devant Anzu et Yugi. Il ne leur accorda pas un seul regard. Il monta en silence vers sa chambre.

Anzu le suivit du regard se demandant pourquoi Yami avait quitté la pièce aussi vite. 'Il est passé devant moi sans même me regarder. Serait-il fâché à cause de ce que j'ai dit ?' se demanda Anzu en elle-même, plissant légèrement les yeux, inquiète. 'Imbécile, bien-sûr qu'il est fâché! Tu l'as traité comme un pestiféré. Tu ne lui as même pas dit bonjour, tu l'as ignoré délibérément en restant près de Yugi et pour couronner le tout, tu as pratiquement dit que c'était une perte de temps de l'aider. Il doit probablement te détester.

Anzu regarda l'endroit où Yami avait disparu et soupira.

'Je n'aurais pas demandé mieux de l'aider. Je me sens si bien lorsqu'il est près de moi.….Anzu rougit à cette pensée.

Mais après ce qui s'est passé hier soir, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.'

Anzu ne savait quelle décision prendre. Yami représentait un véritable mystère pour tout le monde y compris pour elle. Il parlait peu, laissait rarement voir ses émotions et semblait perpétuellement perdu dans son monde. Distant du reste du monde, ne partageant ses secrets avec personne. Sans doute cette distance par rapport à ceux qui l'entouraient était le résultat de milliers d'années de vie de réclusion et de solitude dans le Puzzle du Millenium. Mais Anzu voulait voir Yami sourire, le voir rire et profiter de la vie. Sans avoir perpétuellement la menace d'un danger planant au dessus de sa tête. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour sauver le monde de la destruction, Yami méritait d'être heureux. Et bien que les évènements de la veille l'embarrassaient, Anzu ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Yami. Anzu soupira et se leva, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait rester là alors que son ami souffrait en silence.

'Yami'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A l'étage dans sa chambre, le jeune Pharaon, inconscient du trouble qu'il avait fait naître chez Anzu était en train de ranger ses affaires d'école dans son sac. Il avait un regard absent comme un robot faisant les choses machinalement et sans réfléchir. Il vit le calepin où il avait pris des notes la veille pour l'exposé de biologie et remarqua un papier glissé entre les pages. Il retira la feuille. C'était le croquis qu'Anzu avait dessiné sur ordinateur. D'un air rêveur, le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste laissa promener les lignes du diagramme en pensant à ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Lui dissimulant le croquis derrière son dos pour taquiner Anzu tandis que la jeune fille essayait vainement de récupérer son papier. Yami ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison qui l'avait poussé à taquiner Anzu mais il voulait se rapprocher d'elle. Il commençait en effet à trouver insupportable cette tension ridicule entre eux deux lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls. Anzu avait fini par récupérer le croquis en laissant à Yami un souvenir qu'il chérirait à jamais dans son coeur.

Leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, proches comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été auparavant. Anzu. Une image d'elle apparut devant les yeux de Yami. Souriante, magnifique et pleine de vie. Yami baissa les yeux, l'air abattu et s'assit à son bureau.

'Dire que j'avais l'intention de gagner son amour, d'emporter ce trophée….je me demande comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle….Anzu ne verra jamais en moi plus qu'un ami et un confident, elle l'a dit et répété plusieurs fois mais je refusais de l'écouter…….'

Il s'arrêta un moment et regarda un moment vers la fenêtre où quelques timides rayons de soleil jouaient dans les rideaux. '

Pourquoi est-elle aussi proche de Yugi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? Ces sourires qu'Anzu lui offrait tout à l'heure…..Cette joie dans ses yeux…..Se pourrait-il qu'Anzu éprouve quelque chose pour Yugi ?' Yami serra inconsciemment les poings. Ce ne serait pas étonnant. Elle et lui sont des amis d'enfance et ont toujours été liés par quelque chose de très fort. Tandis que moi…..Qui suis-je ? L'esprit d'un roi d'Egyte, incapable de se souvenir de sa vie passée et qui a embarqué ses amis dans des aventures périlleuses et mortelles, et tout cela pourquoi ? Dans l'unique but d'accomplir ma destinée !'

Yami ferma son sac et mit en marche son ordinateur portable. Il s'assit à son bureau et attendit que l'appareil se mette en route. Les yeux de Yami étaient posés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur mais son esprit était visiblement ailleurs.

'Cette tension qu'il y avait entre Anzu et moi hier soir, ce n'était pas mon imagination….elle me regardait avec une expression de tendresse dans les yeux tandis que ses bras m'enlaçaient et que son souffle caressait mon visage…si près…..je me sentais tellement bien dans ses bras….j'aurais aimé que ce moment dure une éternité…..

Yami secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et commença à taper le devoir d'Anglais qu'il devait rendre dans deux jours. Décidément, il avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer depuis son exposé de la veille avec Anzu. Yami essaya de mettre en forme son devoir mais en vain. Au bout de cinq minutes, il abandonna. Il avait beau faire, le maudit appareil refusait de faire ce qu'il voulait.

« Le King of Games, grand vainqueur du tournoi de Battle City, ancien Pharaon d'Egypte, vénéré par ses sujets comme un véritable dieu, battu par un vulgaire amas de plastique et d'électronique ! Que c'est pathétique ! » soupira Yami en lui-même, désespéré, posant son front sur son bureau.

« C'est peine perdue ! » murmura-til les yeux fermés.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'Pourquoi met-il autant de temps pour descendre? Ce n'est pas normal ! Il faut que j'aille voir !' se dit Anzu en elle-même, les yeux fixés sur la porte de la chambre de Yami..

« Euh, je monte me rafraîchir dans la salle de bains à l'étage » dit-elle en commençant à monter les marches des escaliers, espérant avoir trouvé là une bonne excuse pour s'éclipser ni vu ni connu. Manque de pot.

« Dis à Yami de ne pas oublier son livre d'Anglais, la prof a dit qu'elle vérifierait nos affaires aujourd'hui. » dit Yugi.

« D'accord Yugi, je lui…. » dit Anzu sans réfléchir puis stoppa net en se retournant soudain vers Yugi, Joey et Tristan qui lui sourirent de toutes leurs dents.

Exactement comme sourire qu'affichait le chat du dessin anime « Alice aux Pays des Merveilles. » pensa t'elle en elle-même.

« Je…. Euh…..Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…. » bégaya Anzu de plus en plus rouge en fronçant les sourcils » se maudissant en elle-même de sa lamentable bavure.

Tous les trois garçons la regardèrent, échangeant un demi-sourire aux lèvres, l'air de dire « Mais oui, Anzu, on te croit… » Anzu roula des yeux exaspérés et commençait à monter les marches quand Joey l'interpella. Elle tourna la tête.

« Ne faites pas de bêtises là-haut, nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps pour « ce genre d'activités ». ajouta Joey en adressant à Anzu un clin d'œil suggestif.

A ces mots, Anzu en avala sa salive de travers et faillit trébucher et se prendre les marches de l'escalier dans la figure. Elle se ressaisit, ferma les yeux et serra un poing rageur, une veine apparaissant dangereusement sur sa tempe et des flammes jaillissant soudain derrière elle.

« JOEY !! ESPECE D'ESPRIT PERVERS ET MAL TOURNE !!!! » cria Anzu en lui lançant de toutes ses forces une lampe de chevet qui se trouvait à portée de main. Joey se baissa à temps et le malheureux objet volant alla s'écraser sur le crâne du pauvre Yugi beaucoup moins rapide que son ami. Il s'affala par terre, assommé par la lampe.

Joey se pencha au dessus de Yugi et le regarda :

« Wow, quel lancer ! Euh Yugi, tu es encore vivant? »

« Aaaah ! » se contenta de gémir le pauvre Yugi, agonisant par terre se demandant si le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête.

Puis se relevant lentement, il suivit du regard Anzu qui se dirigeait lentement vers la chambre de son alter ego. Il sourit en lui-même. Yami et Anzu ont tellement de choses en commun. Si seulement, ils pouvaient arrêter de se mentir à eux-mêmes et admettre enfin qu'ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre. Je l'ai toujours su et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'avais demandé à Anzu de passer une journée avec Yami pour lui remonter le moral.

Yami ne lui avait pas raconté en détail ce que lui et Anzu avaient fait ce jour-là mais depuis ce jour, Yugi avait surpris, à maintes reprises, son double en train de regarder Anzu, croyant n'être vu de personne. Lorsque Yugi lui avait demandé s'il ressentait quelque chose pour Anzu, l'esprit du puzzle du Millénium l'avait regardé effrayé, avait rougit et s'était empressé de disparaître dans la chambre de son âme.

Yugi soupira.

'Yami, pourquoi dissimuler tes sentiments ? Je sais que tu n'es pas indifférent à Anzu. Et si elle n'a jamais osé l'avouer, je sais qu'elle aussi éprouve des sentiments à ton égard. Yami, ne laisse pas les fantômes de ton passé te hanter et t'empêcher de vivre. Tu as une nouvelle chance de vivre et d'aimer. Ne la laisse pas passer !'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

« Aaargh, pourquoi cette fichue machine refuse d'enregistrer mon devoir ! » cria soudain Yami exaspéré en se tenant la tête.

Tout était contre lui. Le prof de biologie se moquait de lui en classe. Joey faisait des allusions douteuses sur sa relation avec Anzu. Et maintenant Anzu qui l'ignorait…..

Il tapa rageusement sur les touches du clavier, espérant pouvoir passer ses nerfs sur le pauvre ordinateur portable qui n'avait jamais demandé un tel traitement.

« Yami ? »

Yami tourna la tête, ses mèches blondes voletant dans les airs. Là dans l'embrasure de la porte, se trouvait Anzu.

« Anzu ! » murmura-t'il d'une voix presque inaudible.

Elle le regardait sans rien dire, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. Le jeune Pharaon la regarda lui aussi en silence. Il se demandait depuis combien de temps Anzu se trouvait là. Etait-elle venue le voir ? Etait-elle venue lui parler de ce qui s'était passé la veille ?

Puis finalement, voyant le silence durer, Yami se décida à se lever, l'air mélancolique.

'Arrête de t'imaginer des choses Yami, Anzu est sûrement venue te chercher pour se mettre en route pour l'école.'

S'apprêtant à éteindre son ordinateur, Yami prit sa souris et la fit glisser sur le tapis lorsque soudain il sentit quelque chose de chaud recouvrir sa main. Il baissa les yeux et rougit violemment en se rendant compte que la main d'Anzu recouvrait la sienne. La jeune fille s'était rapproché de lui sans qu'il s'en rende compte et avait saisi sa main.

Le corps de la jeune fille était pressé contre son dos et Yami sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Il leva lentement les yeux vers Anzu et vit que son regard était fixé sur l'écran d son ordinateur. Elle ne tourna pas les yeux vers lui mais ne relâcha pas sa main. Faisant glisser la souris sur le tapis, Anzu dit d'une voix douce.

« Yami, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à me le demander ! Tu sais que tes amis sont là pour t'aider. Je suis ton amie, n'est-ce pas ? » finit-elle en tournant ses yeux azur vers les siens. Rubis contre Saphir.

Yami et Anzu se perdirent dans le regard de l'un et de l'autre.

Yami rougit en se rendant compte de son regard insistant et acquiesça de la tête sans rien dire en baissant les yeux, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regard azur de sa bien aimée.

« Euh Anzu….à propos d'hier soir…. » commença Yami d'une voix incertaine, ne sachant comment aborder le sujet.

« Yami, l'interrompit Anzu, les yeux fixés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur regarde je vais te montrer comment rendre ton devoir plus présentable. D'abord, pour la mise en forme,tu dois sélectionner ton texte et le mettre en justifié. Pour aérer ton devoir et le séparer en parties égales, tu dois cliquer sur « Format »….. » expliquait Anzu prenant la main de Yami dans la sienne et la faisant glisser sur le tapis.

Yami n'entendait pas la voix d'Anzu, il se sentait incapable de réfléchir à ce moment précis où sa main se trouvait serrée dans celle de femme de ses rêves.

'Que m'arrive t'il ? J'ai le cœur qui bat à tout rompre. Essaie de te concentrer Yami ! Anzu essaie de t'aider, ne t'imagine pas de scénarios romantiques !'

Yami tenta de retirer sa main, jugeant plus sûr de s'éloigner un tout petit peu de la jeune fille. Mais Anzu resserra son étreinte et continua de manipuler la souris. Yami rougit de plus belle. Anzu s'était penchée davantage sur lui et quelques mèches de sa chevelure brune venaient lui caresser de temps à autre la joue et le cou. Yami rougit et tourna légèrement la tête vers la jeune fille. Le visage de cette dernière était serein et semblait empreint d'une grâce qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant.

Il ferma les yeux. Il voulait pour toujours rester dans cette position. Anzu l'enlaçant de ses bras, la délicieuse chaleur de son corps contre le sien, le contact de sa peau douce contre la sienne, la douce musique de sa voix lui parlant doucement.

'Anzu. J'ai peut-être été un Pharaon dans le passé, possédant tout ce qu'un roi rêve d'avoir, des richesses sans nombre, des serviteurs pour exaucer le moindre de ses désirs, des sujets qui le vénèrent comme un être suprême, à l'image d'un dieu…..mais à présent, même si j'avais tout cela avec moi, je n'en voudrais pas. La seule chose que je désire, la seule chose à laquelle mon cœur aspire……...c'est toi, Anzu !'

Les yeux de Yami s'agrandirent à la réalisation de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant. Il se rappelait peu de choses de son passé mais était quasiment certain de n'avoir jamais ressenti un sentiment aussi fort lorsqu'il était Pharaon d'Egypte. Secouant soudain la tête, Yami décida d'ignorer cette montée d'émotions inconnues en lui. 'Yami, oublie-ça ! Tu l'as entendue, ce jour à la cafétéria. Anzu ne voit en toi qu'un ami. Elle ne pourra jamais éprouver pour toi des sentiments autres qu'amicaux.' Il essaya d'oublier la douleur que les mots « amis » et « amitié » lui infligeaient. « Amis ! De simples amis ! En serais-je capable ? Le pourrais-je vraiment ?' pensa Yami

« Tu as compris Yami ? » demanda Anzu après avoir fini son explication et en tournant la tête vers le jeune homme.

« Yami ! » répéta t'elle en posant une main sur sa joue, l'obligeant à la regarder.

« Tu vas bien, Yami ? » demanda Anzu, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Le Pharaon lui sourit.

« Je vais bien. » 'parce que tu es près de moi' rajouta t-il en pensée pour lui-même.

Anzu lui sourit rassurée puis reporta une fois de plus son regard sur l'écran.

Yami continua de la regarder en silence.

'Pourrais-je vraiment faire comme si elle n'était rien de plus qu'une amie ? Le pourrais-je vraiment ?'

Qui espères-tu tromper, Yami ? dit une voix en lui-même. Tu n'as pas besoin de poser une telle question, tu connais la réponse. La réponse est que tu n'es rien sans elle. Tu n'es rien sans Anzu !

'C'est plus fort que moi, j'ai besoin d'elle ! « pensa Yami, les yeux baissés.

'Lorsque je suis loin d'elle, je me sens vide, malheureux et désespéré. Ma vie n'a aucun sens et mon cœur ne cesse de languir après ses yeux, plus bleus et plus grands que l'océan, sa voix d'ange qui parvient à calmer toutes mes peurs et à me rassurer de tous mes doutes. » Yami regarda Anzu avec tendresse.

Anzu ! Elle a tellement fait pour moi dans le passé. Si elle n'avait pas été là, je crois que je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de franchir les portes de ce musée où demeuraient toutes les réponses à mes questions sur mon identité, sans elle, je n'aurais certainement pas découvert mon passé de Pharaon.

Si elle ne m'avait pas soutenu jusqu'au bout, je ne serais sûrement pas là aujourd'hui avec une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle famille, avec mes amis à mes côtés. Si elle n'avait pas été là, je….je n'aurais pas eu de raison de rester dans ce monde. J'aurais certainement laissé mon âme reposer en paix avec mes sujets dans l'autre monde…..

« Yami, à quoi penses-tu ? Tu as l'air d'être à des milliers d'années lumière d'ici. » demanda Anzu, l'air inquiet.

« La question est plutôt « à qui penses-tu » ? dit Yami sans réfléchir.

Anzu le regarda choquée se demandant si elle avait bien compris ce qu'il venait de dire. Yami un moment surpris par sa propre réponse rougit, puis la regarda ensuite avec un regard sérieux, les yeux brillants d'une lueur intense.

Anzu se sentait comme prise au piège de ce regard. Elle se sentait comme aspirée dans un tourbillon sans fin. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ces émotions avant. Elle rougit en se rendant soudain compte de la proximité du visage du jeune homme. Elle était paralysée, incapable de détourner son regard de celui de Yami. Ses yeux sont tellement uniques, tellement beaux. Ses lèvres bien dessinées…..j'aimerais …..au moins une fois…….pouvoir………

Inconsciemment et lentement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent, leurs yeux se fermèrent tandis que leurs lèvres se rapprochaient de plus en plus, de plus en plus……

**Fin du chapitre 3.**

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas de m'envoyer vos reviews ! S'il vous plaît, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de cette fic ! Y a t il des choses à revoir ? Voulez-vous que je la continue ? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !**

**Bye !**


	4. Baiser imprévu

**Salut tout le monde,**

**Je suis revenue avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère satisfera l'attente de ceux et celles qui ont patienté et patienté pour que j'update enfin…on peut comprendre l'impatience vu le suspense inhumain que j'ai osé vous infliger en arrêtant le chapitre 3 au moment où Yami et Anzu allaient enfin s'embrasser! (je sais, je sais, c'est vraiment sadique de ma part ! C'est sûrement à cause de ça que j'ai reçu des menaces de mort dans ma boîte aux lettres la semaine dernière! Blague ! Haha !)**

**Alors sans plus tarder, découvrez ce nouveau chapitre plein de rebondissements, scènes de torture physique et autres joyeusetés du genre (Toute la bande de Yu-Gi-Oh ! qui pâlit tout d'un coup : « Mon Dieu, ayez pitié de nous ! »)**

**Island Heart (sourire machiavélique aux lèvres) : « Muahahaha, tremblez, pauvres mortels car vous êtes loin d'imaginer ce qui vous attend ! » (Je crois que j'ai côtoyé trop longtemps le psychopathe « légèrement » dérangé, j'ai nommé : Marek (rires) !) **

**Marek (grinçant des dents) : « Merci pour moi ! »**

**Island Heart : « De rien, c'est gratuit, héhé ! »**

**Yami (les bras croisés) : « Bon, ça va ? Je ne vous dérange pas trop dans votre conversation? Alors, cette suite, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? »! **

**Island Heart : « Oh quelle bonne surprise, bonjour à toi aussi Pharaon ! C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir ! Toujours aussi gentil et adorable à ce que je vois! Je vais bien, merci de demander ! » **

**Yami « Grr ! Ne me cherche pas, je ne suis pas d'humeur! Abrège ta présentation et donne-nous la suite ! »**

**Island Heart (brandissant les mains devant elle) : « Wo wo wo doucement, c'est moi ou quelqu'un s'est levé du pied gauche ce matin ? »**

**Bakura et Kaiba qui arrivent derrière moi en boitant, le premier a les bras dans des attelles et le second, une minerve autour du cou et une jambe dans le plâtre : « Un bon conseil, Island Heart, tu devrais faire ce qu'il te demande. Si tu ne veux pas finir comme nous…»**

**Island Heart (les regardant tour à tour en pouffant de rire): « Euh qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? Vous avez traversé au feu rouge ou les dieux égyptiens vous ont confondu avec leur barbecue, hahaha ! Si vous pouviez voir vos têtes, vous êtes dans un état pitoyable, les gars, hahaha …. »**

**Bakura et Kaiba qui me lancent des regards meurtriers. **

**Island Heart (une goutte de sueur coulant le long de la tempe) : Héhé hum! Tiens c'est mon imagination ou l'atmosphère s'est soudainement refroidie? **

**Pas la peine de me regarder avec ces yeux-là, les gars, je rigolais ! Tss, franchement où vous avez laissé votre sens de l'humour ? »**

**Allez bonne lecture à tous et toutes ! … Et croisez les doigts pour que Bakura et Kaiba ne m'étripent pas avant la fin de ce chapitre ! (voyant Bakura et Kaiba s'avancer vers moi) Aaah, laissez-moi tranquille ! Yami, aide-moi !**

**Yami (se tournant vers Bakura et Kaiba) : « Je peux vous prêter des massues et des fouets si vous voulez ! »**

**Island Heart : « Traître ! »**

**Avant que j'oublie, je voudrais remercier très sincèrement ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour le chapitre 3, je suis tellement contente que ce chapitre vous ait plu, je dois avouer que j'ai toujours un peu peur de décevoir mes lecteurs mais je crois que pour l'instant, ça va, je m'en sors pas trop mal apparemment ! Pfiiu, quel soulagement !**

**Je tiens donc à dire un GRAND merci à :**

**Elinea**

**Encens**

**Regenerating Fire**

**La petite réunionaise**

**Lenne13**

**Tenshi 93**

**anzuchan**

**Shizu**

**Sanata**

**Ai56**

**Merci du fond du coeur à chacune d'entre vous, vous êtes toutes adorables, vous ne pouvez savoir à quel point j'ai été touchée par vos reviews, snif ! Je suis tellement contente que vous aimiez cette fic ! Je suis désolée si Yami paraît un peu OOC (je crois en effet, comme l'a fait remarquer très justement Regenerating Fire que je l'ai fait trop sensible et laissant trop facilement voir ses émotions mais j'espère me rattraper par la suite) J'espère juste être encore en vie assez longtemps pour pouvoir la faire, cette suite, car vu le nombre de reviewers qui veulent me tuer, pour avoir osé couper avant le moment crucial du baiser entre Yami et Anzu, je sens que je ne vais pas faire long feu…**

**Et je tiens également à m'excuser, à genoux, pour mon retard inadmissible ! Je vais essayer d'updater plus rapidement ! Promis !**

**Allez, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 4 de « Love me, please love me » ! A bientôt !**

**Chapitre 4 : Baiser imprévu**

**Magasin de jouets du Grand-père de Yugi, chambre de Yami à l'étage**

Inconsciemment et lentement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent, leurs yeux se fermèrent tandis que leurs lèvres se rapprochaient de plus en plus, de plus en plus…

Les lèvres du Pharaon et d'Anzu n'étaient séparées que de quelques centimètres, chacun d'eux brûlant d'anticipation à l'idée de sentir enfin les lèvres de l'autre pressées contre les siennes lorsque soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

Surpris, les deux jeunes gens, les yeux écarquillés, virent un Yugi à moitié essoufflé débouler dans la chambre sans crier gare.

« Yami, qu'est-ce que tu fais, c'est l'heure d'y aller ! On est vachement en retard ! Je sens que si on ne part pas bientôt, Grand-père va… Oups ! »

Yugi s'arrêta net et regarda tour à tour Yami et Anzu avec des yeux énormes. Ces derniers qui étaient restés bouche bée depuis son entrée dans la chambre, le regardèrent également puis se regardèrent en se demandant où était le problème lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Ils étaient pratiquement enlacés, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans ce qui avait tout l'air d'être une étreinte passionnée et…..devant Yugi en plus !

Yami et Anzu s'écartèrent précipitamment l'un de l'autre en rougissant violemment.

Yugi avait envie d'éclater de rire en voyant leurs mines embarrassées mais se retint :

« Euh…désolé, je ne savais pas…faites comme si je n'étais pas là…je vous attends en bas» dit Yugi en sortant rapidement de la chambre pour donner un peu d'intimité à ses amis.

Après le départ de Yugi, un silence pesant s'installa entre Yami et Anzu qui évitaient soigneusement de se regarder.

Anzu regardait ostensiblement par terre tandis que Yami trouvait un certain point du plafond soudain très intéressant à regarder.

Après un moment, Yami jeta un coup d'œil en direction d'Anzu qui regardait toujours dans la direction opposée.

'Cette situation est ridicule ! Pourquoi devrait-on se sentir gênés ? Il n'y a aucune raison pour nous d'être gênés!'

Yami soupira.

'Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Bien sûr qu'il y a toutes les raisons d'être gênés ! Anzu et moi sommes amis et ce genre d'incident ne va faire que rendre les choses encore plus bizarres entre nous.'

« Euh….Anzu…pour tout à l'heure….je suis désolé… » commença Yami, de manière hésitante, ne sachant trop pourquoi il s'excusait en réalité mais voulant briser l'atmosphère inconfortable qui planait dans la chambre depuis le départ de Yugi.

« Ce…ce n'est rien Yami…. » répondit Anzu précipitamment, parvenant difficilement à cacher son embarras derrière sa petite voix nerveuse et à peine audible.

'Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ! se réprimanda Anzu.

'Anzu, arrête ça tout de suite ! Yami a confiance en toi. Ne brise pas votre amitié à cause de tes désirs égoïstes. Il apprécie ta compagnie, il aime discuter avec toi. Même s'il ne voit en toi qu'une amie, ça doit te suffire. Il faut que tu te suffises de cela !'

Anzu ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit soupir de désespoir.

'Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix de toute façon !' se dit-elle d'un air résigné.

N'entendant pas de réponse de la part de son compagnon, la jeune fille hasarda enfin un coup d'oeil de son côté et vit l'inquiétude et l'embarras sur le visage du jeune Pharaon.

« Yami, ce n'est rien, je t'assure ! Je comprends….Je………C'est à moi de m'excuser…..Je me suis laissée emporter et j'ai…..nous…..De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu voulais vraiment……. Je veux dire…….nous étions tous les deux là et……je sais que tu n'avais pas l'intention de……je veux dire…..oh et puis zut ! Oublions ça, Yami ! De toute façon, c'était une erreur! » dit Anzu à voix basse, à bout de nerfs et s'efforçant tant bien que mal de garder son self control.

Les yeux baissés et n'osant affronter le regard interrogateur de Yami, Anzu jouait nerveusement avec les plis de son chemisier.

'Bien joué, Anzu ! Maintenant, il doit sûrement penser que tu es stupide. Tu n'arrives même pas à aligner plus de cinq mots correctement en sa présence!' pensa t'elle en elle-même, d'un air sarcastique.

Yami écarquilla les yeux et serra les poings en entendant les mots d'Anzu. Il avait envie de lui crier : 'Une erreur ? Non, oh mon Dieu, non Anzu ! Ce baiser était tout sauf une erreur !'

« Anzu….» commença Yami d'une voix incertaine, posant timidement sa main droite sur la sienne. Des milliers de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et il ne savait quoi dire.

Il était perdu, confus.

'Vas-y Yami, c'est maintenant ou jamais !' disait une voix dans sa tête.

« Oui Yami ? » répondit Anzu en se tournant vers lui. Avec dans ses magnifiques yeux azurés, une lueur qui semblait être une lueur d'espoir.

'Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait ressenti quelque chose, elle aussi ?' se demanda Yami en lui-même, se perdant lentement dans le bleu turquoise des yeux de la belle jeune fille assise à ses côtés.

Anzu cligna lentement des yeux, en se demandant pourquoi Yami la regardait fixement comme ça.

'Ses yeux, ses deux merveilleux yeux de saphirs étincelants…' se dit Yami en lui-même. (A/N : J'ai emprunté l'expression « yeux de saphirs étincelants » à Regenerating Fire qui me l'a donné dans sa dernière review. Merci, ma belle, j'aime beaucoup l'expression !)

Yami avait soudain tout oublié de ce qu'il voulait dire à Anzu.

Ses pensées s'étaient réduites en purée au moment précis où les yeux d'Anzu s'étaient posés sur lui.

'Comment fait-elle ça, bon sang ? Un seul regard d'elle et mon cerveau tourne au ralenti !'

« Yami ? » répéta Anzu, penchant un peu la tête, l'inquiétude se lisant visiblement sur son visage.

« Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas malade ? Ton visage est tout rouge. » dit elle en posant sa main sur la joue du jeune Pharaon qui écarquilla les yeux, essayant tant bien que mal de contrôler les battements de son coeur effréné.

« Tu te sens bien? Si tu veux, tu peux t'allonger un instant !»

Tout en parlant, Anzu mit ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'aider à s'allonger.

Yami rougit à ce contact, retira doucement les mains de la jeune fille et secoua la tête.

« Non, non ne t'inquiète pas, Anzu, tout va bien ! Ce n'est rien !» dit Yami en baissant la tête, brisant la fragile connexion qui s'était installée quelques instants plus tôt entre eux deux.

Soupirant douloureusement, défait.

'Pourquoi perdait-il tous ses moyens lorsqu'elle le regardait dans les yeux ? Oh Anzu, quel effet as-tu sur moi ?'

Anzu de son côté, avait son propre dilemme intérieur.

Elle pensait que quelque chose commençait enfin à naître entre eux deux, que Yami commençait à baisser les barrières qu'il avait dressées entre eux deux. Qu'il commençait enfin à la regarder autrement…

Elle soupira.

Elle avait tort.

Elle savait que Yami appréciait sa compagnie. Cela se lisait sur son visage. Mais il n'attendait d'elle rien de plus qu'une simple amitié. Une amie à qui se confier et sur laquelle il pouvait compter. Il se montrait gentil avec elle comme il le serait envers n'importe lequel de leurs amis. Il n'était pas du genre à blesser les gens intentionnellement.

Peut-être s'était-il rendu compte du béguin d'Anzu à son égard mais ne disait rien pour ne pas blesser ses sentiments.

C'était ça. Elle en était sûre. Yami avait préféré ignorer ce qui s'était passé entre eux deux.

Ou plutôt ce qui avait _failli _se passer.

Peut-être que lorsque Yami s'était penché vers elle, ce n'était pas son visage mais le visage de quelqu'un d'autre qu'il voyait. Celui de Samantha sans doute…

A cette dernière pensée, le visage d'Anzu s'assombrit.

Yami qui avait remarqué le changement d'humeur chez Anzu, s'apprêta à lui poser la question lorsque la jeune fille se leva tout d'un coup.

« Euh, peut-être que je devrais aller voir comment va Yugi!» dit Anzu en se dirigeant vers la porte, ignorant délibérément l'expression confuse qui était apparue sur le visage du jeune homme.

Yami regarda la porte se refermer derrière Anzu.

'Pourquoi Anzu ?' soupira Yami en se dirigeant vers le lit et se laissant tomber dessus. Il fixa ses yeux améthyste sur le plafond au-dessus de lui.

'Anzu a l'air de s'inquiéter beaucoup pour Yugi. A-t-elle peur de ce que Yugi pourrait penser d'elle après nous avoir surpris tout à l'heure ? Et pourquoi, ne le serait-elle pas ? Après tout, il est son ami le plus proche. Il est peut-être même plus qu'un ami à ses yeux?'

Une étrange douleur lui étreignit le cœur.

Il s'arrêta un moment, songeur.

'Est-ce que c'est parce que je lui rappelais Yugi, qu'elle était sur le point de m'embrasser tout à l'heure ?'

Il rougit un moment en se rappelant le doux parfum fruité d'Anzu enveloppant ses sens, la chaleur de ses yeux azur qui semblaient vouloir lui dire quelque chose que ses lèvres n'osaient pas avouer. Un bref moment, il avait cru apercevoir dans les yeux de la jeune fille, cette même lueur qu'il avait vu dans son regard le jour de son dernier duel contre Yugi, lorsque la voix tremblante et les yeux emplis de larmes, Anzu avait tenté de le retenir, de lui faire comprendre la douleur de leur séparation.

Yami se souvint être resté parfaitement calme et stoïque. Mais ceci n'était qu'apparence car au fond de son cœur bouillonnait un flot d'émotions inconnues. Bien qu'à ce moment-là, il n'en connaissait pas la raison.

Après les paroles qu'avaient prononcées Anzu, il avait senti l'air devenir soudain tendu autour de lui.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de regarder Anzu pour savoir que son visage habituellement gai et joyeux était inondé de larmes. Et Yami s'en était voulu silencieusement. Il s'en était voulu à ce moment là d'être la cause de sa tristesse.

Et c'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas eu la force et le courage de partir.

Ce n'était pas Anzu qui avait besoin de lui, c'était lui qui ne pouvait imaginer une vie sans elle. Même une vie où il serait redevenu quelqu'un et non plus le partenaire invisible de Yugi, celui qui restait toujours dans l'ombre et n'apparaissait que lorsqu'il y avait un danger, ce genre de vie ne serait pas une vie à ses yeux. Il préfèrerait mille fois redevenir un simple esprit, une simple enveloppe spirituelle si cela lui donnait la chance d'être auprès d'_elle_. Si cela lui permettait d'être près d'Anzu, cela lui suffisait.

Ses yeux se voilèrent de nouveau de tristesse.

'L'autre Yugi. C'est étrange comme les noms que l'on vous donne vous suivent et vous collent à la peau. C'est vrai que pendant un certain temps, je n'étais connu que sous le nom de « l'autre Yugi », la mystérieuse seconde personnalité de Yugi qui apparaissait dans les situations délicates. Dans le passé, en Egypte, j'étais le Pharaon d'un immense royaume mais ici, dans ce monde moderne, je n'ai pas vraiment d'identité propre.

C'est Yugi d'une certaine manière qui m'aide et m'explique le fonctionnement de son monde. C'est par lui que j'arrive à trouver mes repères ici. Je ne suis et n'ai toujours été que le double de Yugi après tout.'

Yami prit le graphique d'Anzu, le regarda un moment et murmura d'un ton dénué d'émotion.

« Que le double de celui qu'elle aime. »

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Quelque part dans les escaliers**

Anzu courait dans les escaliers, le souffle haletant. Elle se sentait honteuse d'avoir laissé Yami en plan comme ça. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. La tension présente dans la chambre était palpable et l'atmosphère était devenue presque étouffante.

Elle savait qu'elle devait s'éloigner de Yami et avait choisi un prétexte quelconque pour sortir de la chambre. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'aller voir Yugi, c'était juste un prétexte pour pouvoir s'éloigner de lui. De Yami. De sa présence envoûtante. De tout ce qu'il représentait pour elle et qui l'attirait. De ce qu'il était à ses yeux mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir. Qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir.

Les larmes commencèrent à perler au bout de ses cils et Anzu sentit sa gorge se nouer.

Elle voulait fuir. Elle voulait oublier ce moment d'égarement où elle avait failli tout gâcher entre elle et Yami. Où elle avait failli trahir sa confiance et briser leur amitié.

'Yami ne t'aime pas de cette façon, Anzu! Fais-toi une raison ! Oublie-le, ça ne te mènera à rien d'espérer quelque chose qui n'arrivera jamais! Va de l'avant, tu as un rêve à réaliser ! Celui de devenir danseuse ! Tu es une battante, Anzu ! Alors donne tout ce que tu as afin de réaliser ton rêve ! Tu en as les capacités alors bouges toi ! Tes amis croient en toi.'

_Yami _croit en toi.

Elle s'arrêta en bas des escaliers, tournant lentement les yeux vers la porte derrière laquelle elle avait laissé l'amour secret de sa vie.

'Je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision en m'éloignant de lui. Mais si c'est la bonne décision, pourquoi est-ce que mon cœur saigne t-il ainsi ?'

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A l'étage, sur le seuil de la porte de la chambre de Yami**

Yugi risqua un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Yami, se demandant pourquoi il tardait autant à sortir. Il avait vu Anzu sortir assez précipitamment comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses mais après quelques minutes, le Pharaon n'avait toujours pas fait son apparition.

« Yami ? »

Le jeune Pharaon qui avait le dos tourné ne lui accorda pas un seul regard.

« Laisse-moi ! »

Yugi resta un moment immobile, surpris par la sècheresse de sa voix.

« Yami, est-ce que ça va?» demanda Yugi l'air inquiet en s'avançant de manière hésitante vers son double.

« Je vais très bien ! Va-t'en, je veux rester seul ! » rétorqua froidement Yami, toujours face à la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Yugi fut peiné par le ton glacial de son ami. Toutefois, il ne fit aucun commentaire et se dirigea vers la porte sans dire un mot.

« Je suis désolé, Yami ! Je ne voulais pas te déranger…je…je m'en vais….» bégaya Yugi, d'une petite voix triste.

Yami se mordit la lèvre en entendant la tristesse contenue dans la voix de Yugi.

« Yugi, attends ! »

Yami se leva et se dirigea vers le jeune homme qui était pratiquement le reflet de lui-même.

« Pardonne-moi Yugi ! Je n'ai rien contre toi, c'est juste que depuis quelque temps, je ne sais pas, les choses sont devenues compliquées…tu sais avec cette nouvelle existence, ce nouveau corps…je ne sais plus très bien où j'en suis…» dit Yami en baissant la tête.

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre, ne sachant que dire d'autre. Il se sentait tellement frustré qu'il en voulait à tout le monde. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de passer ses nerfs sur Yugi. Le jeune homme n'y était pour rien. Dire qu'une fois de plus, il était à deux doigts d'embrasser Anzu et qu'une fois de plus, leur moment avait été interrompu.

Une fois de plus.

'POURQUOI ? Qu'avait-il bien pu faire au Ciel ou aux dieux égyptiens pour mériter ça ?'

Yugi regarda Yami qui lui avait de nouveau tourné le dos. Il était de plus en plus surpris par le comportement de l'ancien Pharaon. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui le tourmentait lorsqu'une voix profonde qui appartenait à son double, le sortit de ses pensées.

« Pourquoi Yugi ? »

Yugi cligna des yeux et regarda Yami, confus.

« Pourquoi Anzu te parle t-elle avec autant de facilité, sans être gênée, sans cette nervosité et perpétuelle tension ! Vous aviez l'air de vous entendre si bien tout à l'heure dans le salon, vous étiez si proches… » dit il avec un soupçon de désespoir et de jalousie dans la voix.

Yugi ouvrit des yeux étonnés, le regarda un moment puis éclata de rire.

Yami ouvrit des yeux étonnés à son tour et s'empourpra.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, Yugi ! » dit-il en croisant les bras, le toisant du même regard glacial qu'il adressait généralement à ses adversaires lors de ses duels.

Yugi ne se laissa pas intimider par la menace sous-jacente et imita la position de Yami en croisant lui aussi les bras.

« Tu ne vois pas ? Yami, tu devrais t'écouter, toi le puissant Pharaon, tu es jaloux d'un insignifiant adolescent comme moi ! » Yugi rit de plus belle.

« Je ne suis pas jaloux ! C'est absurde ! Pourquoi je serais jaloux ! Je n'ai aucune raison d'être jaloux ! Anzu et moi sommes amis ! Amis !», dit Yami en s'efforçant tant bien que mal de cacher le rouge de ses joues.

Yugi roula des yeux, l'air de dire « mais oui, je te crois ! »

Yami ne sembla pas remarquer l'expression de Yugi et ajouta : « Et puis, tu n'es pas un adolescent insignifiant ! »

Yugi sourit.

« Tu sais Yami, je trouve cette situation drôle parce que c'est moi qui ai toujours rêvé de devenir comme toi. J'ai toujours voulu te ressembler. Etre aussi fort que toi pour pouvoir me protéger et protéger aussi ceux que j'aime. Mais hélas je ne suis que moi. »

Yami regarda Yugi, vit son air triste et sentit une vague de compassion lui envahir le cœur :

« Yugi, ne te dévalorise pas et ne crois pas que je suis meilleur que toi! Si j'ai pu vaincre mes ennemis, c'est d'abord grâce à toi ! Je n'y serais jamais arrivé sans ton aide. Et sans l'aide de nos amis bien entendu. »

Yami s'avança vers la fenêtre puis se retourna vers le jeune homme en s'appuyant sur le rebord et en croisant les bras.

Les yeux fixés sur le sol, il continua :

« Malgré mes nombreuses erreurs, tu m'as toujours pardonné et n'a pas cessé de me soutenir. J'étais froid, sans cœur et n'avait aucune compassion envers ceux qui croisaient ma route et qui avaient le malheur d'enfreindre les règles du jeu que j'établissais. Je n'avais aucun remords à les punir pour leur caractère vil et cruel. Mais tu m'as montré que la violence n'était pas toujours la solution à nos problèmes et que l'on pouvait puiser une grande force dans les liens de l'amitié. Et pour ton courage exemplaire et ton aide, je ne te remercierais jamais assez. »

Yami releva la tête et posa un regard plein de reconnaissance sur le jeune homme dont il avait partagé le corps depuis un peu plus de trois ans. Il marcha vers Yugi et plaça une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent qui continuait de le regarder, visiblement ému par ces mots.

Yami se plaça en face de Yugi, les yeux fixés sur les siens.

« Je suis fier de toi, Yugi! Je suis fier de voir ce que tu es devenu ! Tu m'as prouvé plus d'une fois que tu avais le courage d'un roi et le cœur d'un grand Pharaon ! » dit Yami en lui offrant un sourire sincère.

Yugi, les yeux embués de larmes, se jeta dans les bras de son double.

« Merci Yami ! »

Yami sourit et rendit l'accolade de Yugi.

« Non Yugi, merci à toi ! »

Il resserra son étreinte et ferma les yeux.

'Yugi, pardonne-moi pour les pensées injustes que j'ai eu à ton égard tout à l'heure. Toi qui a un cœur si pur et si innocent, comment ai-je pu me montrer aussi injuste à ton égard ? Je regrette, je regrette sincèrement. Même si Anzu ne m'aime pas de la façon que je l'aime, au moins je saurais qu'elle aime quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qui en vaut la peine.' ajouta t-il en lui-même, le cœur serré.

Yami relâcha Yugi, le regarda un moment et ébouriffa ses cheveux dans un geste fraternel. Yugi essaya vainement d'écarter la main de Yami :

« Hey, arrête de me traiter comme un bébé ! Je sais que tu t'es toujours senti le devoir de me protéger mais je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul. J'ai quand même dix sept ans maintenant ! »

« Mais oui mon petit aibou ! » dit Yami en appuyant sur le mot « petit » sachant très bien que l'allusion à la taille de Yugi était un sujet « tabou ».

Une légère pitchnette sur les cheveux de Yugi.

« Grr, je ne suis pas petit! Et arrête de toucher à mes cheveux, Yami ! Tu risques de détruire ma coiffure parfaite! » grogna Yugi en réarrangeant vainement ses cheveux.

« Ah ? C'est bizarre ! Si je crois me souvenir, certains appelaient plutôt ta soit disante coiffure c'était déjà ? Ah oui……. « tête de hérisson » ou « tête piquante » dit lentement Yami, se rappelant les commentaires peu élogieux d'un certain Johnny Stepps le jour de son rendez-vous avec Anzu.

Yami pouffa de rire en voyant la mine rouge et indignée de Yugi.

« Pff, c'est juste parce qu'ils sont jaloux! Tout le monde sait que ma coiffure est une « perfection de la nature ! » La tienne est passable mais la mienne est absolument unique et parfaite ! » dit Yugi en levant le menton, en feignant de prendre une pose de star devant le miroir.

Yami roula des yeux exaspérés.

Il voulait rétorquer à Yugi qu'ils avaient exactement la même coiffure et que si la sienne était passable, c'était valable aussi pour Yugi mais il se contenta de secouer la tête d'un air moqueur. Mais au fond de lui, Yami se sentait soulagé d'avoir pu calmer la tension qu'il y avait entre eux deux.

Il prit son sac à dos et passa une bandoulière par-dessus son épaule. Il commença à marcher vers la porte.

« Je crois surtout que la « Perfection de la nature » devrait se bouger les fesses sinon elle risque de ne plus être aussi « parfaite » après le passage d'un certain cyclone nommé Grand-père. Je suis sûr qu'en ce moment, il doit être en train de choisir les couteaux qu'il va utiliser pour nous faire passer à jamais l'envie d'être en retard à l'école… » dit-il avec un léger frisson.

Grand-père ressemblait parfois à un serial killer lorsque ses petits fils avaient le malheur de traîner.

Freddy et son copain Jason du film d'horreur « Massacre à la tronçonneuse » ressemblaient à des enfants de chœur à côté de lui ! Il ne tenait vraiment pas à tester sa patience aujourd'hui. Ni aujourd'hui. Ni jamais d'ailleurs.

« Yami pourquoi cette question à propos de moi et Anzu tout à l'heure ? » dit soudain une voix derrière lui.

Yami s'arrêta net et regarda Yugi de manière incertaine, cherchant désespérément une échappatoire puis ne sachant quoi répondre, il baissa les yeux.

'De toutes les questions, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il me pose celle-là ?' cria t'il en lui-même de désespoir. Mais après tout, c'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui lui ai posé la question après tout…'

Yami regarda Yugi de manière hésitante.

'Je ne peux pas…je ne peux pas lui dire ce que je ressens pour Anzu….ce serait comme le trahir…..et je ne ferai jamais de mal à Yugi…jamais….'

Ayant partagé le corps de Yugi pendant trois ans, Yami savait que Yugi était secrètement amoureux d'Anzu. Le problème c'était que lui, Yami, commençait aussi à avoir des sentiments pour la jeune fille.

Quel dilemme !

Yami sentait des perles de sueur lui couler le long du dos.

« Euh….en fait, si je t'ai posé cette question, c'est juste que vous sembliez tellement proches tout à l'heure dans le salon, lorsque vous discutiez. C'est comme s'il y avait une grande complicité entre vous deux…. »

' Peut-être même plus qu'une simple complicité' soupira t-il en lui-même en se remémorant la manière précipitée dont Anzu s'était lancée à la poursuite de Yugi un peu plus tôt.'

« Mais lorsqu'elle discute avec moi, ce n'est pas pareil. Anzu est plus réservée, plus distante comme si elle avait peur de moi…..j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'évite délibérément, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Est-ce que j'aurais fait ou dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? J'aimerais juste qu'elle se sente à l'aise avec moi, comme elle l'est lorsqu'elle est avec toi. Mais peut-être que j'en demande trop, après tout, c'est toi, son ami. C'est avec toi, qu'elle passait du temps lorsque nous partagions le même corps.

Moi, je n'apparaissais qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, lorsque sa vie était en danger. Tu partageais ses rires, ses moments de joie et d'insouciance tandis que moi, je partageais ses moments d'angoisse, de frayeur lorsqu'elle était la proie de dangereux kidnappeurs. Je pensais avoir la même proximité avec Anzu que celle que tu as avec elle mais à voir la manière dont elle m'évite, il faut croire que je me suis trompé !» dit Yami d'un air triste.

Les yeux de Yugi s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il comprit ce qui tourmentait son double.

'Yami pense qu'Anzu et moi sommes………..Il n'a toujours pas réalisé que c'est lui dont elle est…………….. et sachant à quel point Anzu est timide, c'est certainement pour cette raison qu'elle essaie de l'éviter.»

Yugi secoua la tête.

'Décidément ! Ces deux-là commencent sérieusement à me donner des maux de tête ! Ils sont tellement aveugles !'

« Yami », dit Yugi, interrompant le cours de ses pensées, « malgré ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure dans le salon, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…... »

Yami le regarda, curieux, mais se contenta de l'écouter.

« Anzu et moi sommes juste amis, rien de plus ! C'est vrai que pendant longtemps, j'étais amoureux d'elle mais je me suis vite rendu compte qu'elle ne partageait pas mes sentiments! Je voulais qu'elle m'aime, qu'elle voie en moi un garçon fort et courageux et non le jeune gringalet chétif qui a toujours besoin d'être protégé. Je voulais te ressembler Yami, je voulais être aussi fort que toi pour pouvoir la protéger, je voulais être ce héros qui la délivrerait de tous dangers. Cet homme qui serait toujours à ses côtés quand elle aurait besoin de lui ! Mais….»

Yugi s'arrêta et baissa les yeux.

« Anzu n'a toujours vu en moi qu'un ami. Et malgré ma déception, j'ai fini par réaliser que mon amitié avec Anzu était plus importante que mon amour pour elle ! Son amitié me suffit ! Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'elle soit heureuse !»

'Et je sais qu'elle le sera avec toi, Yami' ajouta Yugi silencieusement en lui-même.

Yami le regarda un moment surpris. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se montrer désolé pour le jeune homme parce qu'il savait son histoire avec Anzu impossible ou être soulagé qu'Anzu ne voit en Yugi qu'un ami.

« Yugi, je ne sais pas quoi dire…. » commença Yami. Il soupira comme s'il venait soudain de se libérer d'un poids pesant.

En entendant ce soupir, le sourire de Yugi s'élargit et il décida de taquiner un peu son double.

« Par contre, à ce que j'ai pu entrapercevoir tout à l'heure, les choses ont l'air d'aller assez bien entre Anzu et toi. En tous cas, elle avait l'air de prendre très au sérieux son rôle de « professeur particulier » ! J'avais même l'impression qu'il commençait à faire un peu chaud dans cette pièce ! » dit Yugi en faisant mine de s'éventer avec un éventail imaginaire.

Yami leva des yeux énormes vers Yugi, les joues virant soudain au rouge.

'Il a vu ? Il nous a vu, Anzu et moi ?'

« Yugi, ce n'est pas ce tu crois… » commença Yami, nerveusement.

«Hum, étrange, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part…Ah oui, sur l'île de la Kaiba Corp, lorsque tu es parti secourir Anzu en haut de la tour pendant que le pauvre Joey se faisait massacrer par Kaiba. Anzu et toi êtes revenus longtemps après….bien longtemps après… »

Yami commençait à le fusiller du regard, lui envoyant un message silencieux, le menaçant de continuer sur cette voie.

Mais Yugi l'ignora et continua d'un air innocent.

« Joey, Tristan, Duke et moi nous sommes toujours demandés ce qui s'est vraiment passé dans cette tour…. Mais je ne te blâme pas Yami. Je te comprends très bien, moi aussi je trouverais Anzu plus intéressante à regarder que Joey mordre la poussière face à Kaiba. »

Le visage de Yami était devenu tellement pourpre que Yugi se demandait s'il n'allait pas bientôt tourner de l'œil.

Yugi s'assit sur la chaise de Yami et commença à se balancer sur les pieds

« Mais là encore, qui sait ? Peut-être avez-vous fait autre chose que vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux ?»Yugi sourit de toutes ses dents.

La réalisation heurta soudain Yami.

« Yu-gi ! » dit il d'un ton menaçant.

« C'est vrai quoi, ça m'a toujours intrigué… tout ce temps pour descendre de cette tour. Vous aviez tant de choses que ça à vous dire ? Ou tant d'autres « activités nocturnes» à rattraper ? » dit Yugi en lui offrant un clin d'œil.

Cette fois c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase !

Donnant un coup de poing sur le crâne de Yugi.

« La ferme, Yugi ! Tu oublies peut-être mais c'était quand même une tour d'une centaine d'étages ! Tu crois que l'on peut descendre de cette tour en quelques secondes ?»

« Oui avec ce qu'on appelle un ascenseur ! Tu sais ces cabines fermées qui te permettent de descendre et monter des étages en appuyant sur les boutons! Il y en avait un dans chaque tour !» dit Yugi, l'air de parler à un gamin de cinq ans.

Yami le fusilla une fois de plus du regard puis rétorqua, en croisant les bras :

« L'ascenseur était en panne, nous avons dû utiliser les escaliers et n'oublie pas qu'Anzu était encore plus ou moins sous l'emprise de Marek et qu'elle était encore très fatiguée. J'ai dû l'aider à marcher lorsqu'elle était trop fatiguée.»

« Ah, je croyais qu'elle était fatiguée et avait du mal à marcher pour « une autre raison »…. » dit Yugi d'un air nonchalant en continuant de se balancer sur la chaise.

Yami regarda un moment Yugi sans comprendre.

'Pour une autre raison ? Quelle autre raison ?' répéta Yami en lui-même, puis soudain la réalisation et il rougit violemment. (A/N : Un peu lent à la détente, notre Pharaon adoré ! Héhé !)

« YUGI, ESPECE DE PETIT PERVERS! » éclata un Yami rouge de colère.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » demanda Yugi en levant un regard innocent vers Yami ne rencontrant que des yeux enflammés brillant d'une envie de meurtre.

OUPS !

La dangereuse aura rouge émanant du Pharaon ne présageait rien de bon ! Il fallait se préparer une sortie de secours très vite.

Très très vite même !

S'il voulait sortir vivant de cette chambre…..s'il voulait livrer d'autres duels dans sa vie…ou même espérer avoir des enfants un jour….

« Héhé, oh mince alors qu'est-ce que le temps passe vite! Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de se dépêcher si l'on veut arriver à l'heure en cours !» dit Yugi un peu nerveusement en reculant lentement vers la porte. Il tourna la poignée et sortit en trombe de la chambre, dévalant les escaliers à toute vitesse.

« YUGI, reviens ici tout de suite! Ne crois pas que tu vas t'échapper cette fois !» éclata Yami en descendant les escaliers à la poursuite de Yugi, se servant de son sac comme massue pour la tête de son alter ego.

Ils passèrent comme une tornade devant les yeux médusés de Joey, Tristan et Anzu qui échangèrent un regard surpris puis haussèrent les épaules.

Les disputes de Yugi et Yami n'étaient pas une nouveauté !

« Bon, de quoi on était en train de discuter déjà ? » demanda Joey, en dévorant un beignet au chocolat d'un air nonchalant.

« Euh, Joey ce ne serait pas le beignet de Yugi que tu es en train de manger là, par hasard ! » demanda Anzu en pointant du doigt ladite pâtisserie qui était maintenant à moitié parti dans l'estomac de notre blondinet adoré.

« Si ! » répondit Joey entre deux bouchées « mais ma devise c'est de ne pas gaspiller la nourriture et vu le genre de traitement qu'est en train de recevoir Yugi en ce moment»

Joey lança un regard indifférent à Yugi par terre, à demi - étouffé par une prise de catch qu'était en train de lui faire un Yami visiblement très très très très très très…… très énervé.

« Je doute que Yugi soit encore vivant d'ici la fin de la journée ! »

« Allez, Yugi ! Du nerf, tu y es presque ! On est tous avec toi ! » encouragea Joey en engloutissant le dernier morceau de beignet au chocolat.

« Bon on y va ? C'est pas que je sois pressé de voir Monsieur Tomoya mais mes notes sont déjà assez désastreuses comme ça pour que j'y rajoute encore un mot dans le carnet de correspondance de notre cher prof de Biologie adoré!» dit sarcastiquement Joey, enjambant le corps à moitié inerte de Yugi et se dirigeant vers la porte. Tristan sur ses talons. Yami marchant un peu en retrait derrière eux.

Tout d'un coup, Joey s'arrêta et un sourire machiavélique apparut sur son visage. Il se tourna vers Yami qui marchait tête baissée, l'air pensif.

« Alors, Yami, toi et Anzu êtes restés bien longtemps là-haut. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait tous les deux, pendant tout ce temps, dans ta chambre ? » murmura t-il en bougeant ses sourcils de manière suggestive.

Yami écarquilla les yeux et s'empressa de baisser à nouveau la tête, espérant cacher la rougeur de ses joues derrière ses longues mèches blondes.

« Ri..rien, rien du tout. » répondit Yami, un peu mal à l'aise.

« Tu en es bien sûr ? Pourquoi tu rougis alors ? » dit Joey en éclatant de rire.

« Je ne rougis pas. » rétorqua fermement Yami tout en maudissant silencieusement le rouge grandissant sur ses joues.

« Huh huh, bien sûr ! » répondit Joey en haussant un sourcil, pas convaincu du tout.

Le jeune homme blond se pencha alors vers Yami qui recula instinctivement. Il scruta le visage du Pharaon pendant un long moment en se frottant le menton puis déclara :

« Vous l'avez fait, hein ? »

Yami faillit se ramasser le plancher dans la figure mais au dernier moment, il se ressaisit et se força à rester calme, essayant d'ignorer les soudaines envies de meurtre qui montaient en lui.

'Donnez-moi la force de ne pas étrangler Joey, donnez-moi la force de ne pas étrangler Joey, donnez-moi la force de ne pas…' se répétait Yami en lui-même, en inspirant et expirant calmement d'un rythme régulier.

Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire car en plus de l'énervement, la question indiscrète de Joey avait fait naître dans l'esprit de Yami des images qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir et des émotions d'une intensité inquiétante qu'il aurait préféré ignorer. Dans son esprit en effet, flottaient des images d'une certaine jeune fille aux yeux bleus qu'il connaissait bien, allongée sur un lit, la soie de ses cheveux bruns flottant autour de sa tête, tel un halo lumineux, le regard enfiévré, sa peau baignée de sueur, ses lèvres tendues vers lui…

Yami secoua la tête. Il se força à repousser ces images dans un coin reculé de son esprit et reporta son attention sur son ami qui attendait toujours sa réponse.

« Joey, Anzu ne faisait que m'aider à taper mon devoir sur ordinateur. Rien de plus. C'est toi qui as suggéré l'idée qu'elle me donne des cours particuliers, tu te rappelles ? » dit Yami, sentant sa patience ne tenir qu'à un fil.

« Oui je me rappelle mais cela n'incluait pas qu'elle te donne des cours aussi « rapprochés » ? » dit Joey, souriant de toutes ses dents.

Yami sentit la migraine lui revenir et essaya de se masser les tempes.

'Pitié, un Yugi pervers était déjà assez suffisant pour qu'on me rajoute aussi Joey.'

Il sentit alors un bras se draper autour de ses épaules et leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard intéressé de Tristan.

« Allez Yami, raconte-nous tout ! Nous sommes tes amis après tout et les amis se disent tout ! Comment c'était ? Combien de fois vous l'avez fait ? Comment est-elle au lit ? Est-ce qu'elle est sauvage, fougueuse ou est-ce qu'elle était plus réservée, plus prude, genre « jeune fille sage et effarouchée » ?

Yami s'apprêtait à répondre à la question de Tristan quand une poêle à frire sortit de nulle part vint s'abattre sur les crânes des pauvres Joey et Tristan qui hurlèrent de douleur en tombant par terre, tout en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu leur tomber sur la tête.

« Est-ce que ça répond à ta question Tristan ? » demanda une Anzu, rouge de colère, la poêle à frire à la main, les toisant tour à tour du regard, une lueur menaçante brillant dans les yeux.

'Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire » semblait dire le regard meurtrier d'Anzu.

« Héhé, Anzu, quelle bonne surprise ! On disait justement à Yami combien il avait de la chance d'avoir une amie comme toi toujours prête à aider les autres… » essaya de s'expliquer Tristan d'une voix nerveuse mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il nota qu'Anzu et Yami le fusillaient tous les deux du regard. Joey s'éclaircit la gorge, espérant les ramener à la réalité.

Anzu soupira.

« Peu importe ! Si vous avez arrêté de jouer les imbéciles, on peut peut-être se remettre en route pour l'école. » dit elle en retournant vers Yugi, allongé par terre toujours inconscient, et le plaçant délicatement sur son dos, en prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller (A/N : Pas très galants, ces mecs, ils auraient quand même pu se porter volontaire pour porter Yugi !)

A l'insu d'Anzu, Yami la regardait faire et sentit peu à peu le même sentiment de jalousie naître dans son coeur en voyant Anzu prendre soin de Yugi.

'Si seulement je pouvais être à la place de Yugi en ce moment…' se dit il en lui-même, d'un air envieux.

Le Pharaon reporta à nouveau son attention sur la route devant lui. Se forçant à ignorer le « couple » qui marchait derrière lui, Yami ferma les yeux et soupira.

'Je sens que ça va être une longue journée'.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Quelques minutes plus tard au lycée de Domino**

Longeant les couloirs du lycée d'un pas sûr et ferme, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, à la moustache grisonnante et portant des lunettes, faisait son tour de surveillance. Cet homme, c'était Monsieur Hokitoki, surveillant du lycée de Domino qui était craint de tous les élèves du lycée à cause de son caractère strict et sans pitié. Rien n'échappait à ses petits yeux gris et vifs cachés derrière ses lunettes de vue. C'était un surveillant qui ne se laissait adoucir par aucune excuse. Et certainement pas par des excuses venant d'élèves en retard !

« Du calme ! On ne court pas dans les couloirs ! » dit il d'un air réprobateur, en voyant à ce moment-là un groupe de jeunes garçons et filles passer sous son nez, en filant à toute vitesse vers leur salle de cours.

« Oui M'sieur ! » répondirent immédiatement les adolescents qui ralentirent et se mirent à marcher au pas.

« Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Madame Di Georgio est malade ! Prenez vos affaires et allez en salle d'études et en silence s'il vous plaît ! » dit il en se tournant vers une classe de Seconde qui attendait sagement dans le couloir.

Les adolescents en question ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et disparurent bientôt dans un nuage de fumée.

Satisfait que le calme soit enfin revenu dans les couloirs, Monsieur Hokitoki décida de poursuivre sa ronde et passa devant le bureau des surveillants.

A ce moment là, le téléphone se mit à sonner. Il s'apprêtait à continuer sa ronde de surveillance, se disant que l'un de ses collègues allait répondre quand il se rappela que les autres agents avaient été réquisitionnés au C.D.I pour la première heure et qu'il n'y avait que lui pour répondre au standard. 'Mince !'

Marmonnant entre ses dents, le surveillant s'engouffra à contre coeur dans le bureau pour répondre au téléphone qui continuait toujours de sonner.

« Oui, oui ça va ! J'arrive ! »

Monsieur Hokitoki était tellement ennuyé qu'il ne vit pas cinq paires d'yeux qui l'épiaient de derrière les casiers, non loin de là. Ces cinq paires d'yeux appartenaient à Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Yami et Anzu.

« Ok, c'est bon, la voie est libre ! » murmura Joey à voix basse à ses amis, Tristan, Yami et Yugi accroupis derrière lui et Anzu, tout à fait derrière, qui avait son téléphone portable à l'oreille.

Joey continua :

« Le surveillant est retourné dans son bureau pour répondre au coup de fil bidon qu'Anzu vient de donner pou détourner son attention. C'est notre chance ! En nous dépêchant, on peut arriver à entrer, ni vu ni connu dans la salle de Biologie avant que le prof n'arrive. Ce matin commencent les exposés et Monsieur Tomoya nous a prévenu la dernière fois qu'il allait d'abord récupérer le rétroprojecteur dans la salle d'archives avant de venir à la salle de cours ! »

Joey se frotta les mains, certain que son plan était infaillible.

« Euh Joey, tu es sûr que ce plan va marcher ? Et si l'on expliquait simplement les choses à Monsieur Tomoya, peut-être qu'il ne nous punira pas pour notre retard. » dit Yugi pas très rassuré.

« Tu plaisantes ou quoi Yugi. Ce vieux fossile ne laissera pas passer une telle occasion de nous coller. Et je ne te parle pas du surveillant Monsieur Hokitoki. Il n'acceptera jamais de fermer les yeux et de nous laisser aller en cours comme ça, sans avertissement! On n'a pas le choix, c'est notre seule chance! » répondit Joey d'un ton ferme.

Yami s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais Joey l'interrompit.

« Ayez confiance en moi et suivez-moi !» dit-il d'un air confiant.

Joey jeta un dernier coup d'œil furtif pour vérifier que Monsieur Hokitoki était toujours occupé à l'intérieur du bureau, il se tourna ensuite vers ses amis, mit un doigt devant sa bouche et leur fit signe de le suivre.

Les autres se regardèrent un moment puis laissèrent échapper un soupir.

'Tant qu'on y est, autant aller jusqu'au bout ! Peut-être que pour une fois, un des plans de Joey va marcher!' se dirent-ils en eux-mêmes, en suivant à queue leu leu Joey en passant sous la fenêtre du bureau des surveillants.

Mais bien sûr, c'était sans compter la chance « légendaire » de Joey !

Ce dernier, marchant à quatre pattes, en tête, se cogna la tête contre un pilier, le stoppant net dans sa progression. Les autres qui le suivaient de près derrière lui, ne mirent pas longtemps à lui rentrer dedans.

BAM !

« Aïe, dis Joey, ce serait trop te demander de prévenir quant tu t'arrêtes ? » se plaignit Tristan en se massant le front.

« Ah les jolies étoiles ! Anzu tu peux me raconter l'histoire du petit lapin rose ? » dit Yugi, des spirales plein les yeux.

« Tristan, enlève ton pied de ma tête ! » cria Yami, énervé.

« Oups, désolé Yami ! » dit Tristan, retirant précipitamment son pied avant que Yami ne l'ampute !

Yami se redressa et s'apprêtait à se relever quand il sentit quelque chose sur sa cuisse gauche. Baissant les yeux, il vit que la main d'Anzu était posée sur sa cuisse. Rougissant légèrement, Yami se retourna vers la jeune fille. Seulement, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'Anzu était si près de lui et en tournant la tête, ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de la jeune fille. Ses yeux améthyste s'agrandirent tout d'un coup et ceux d'Anzu également. Tous deux s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, précipitamment en rougissant.

'WOUAH !' pensèrent Yami et Anzu au même moment.

Heureusement pour eux, personne ne remarqua l'incident. Tristan et Joey étant trop occupés à essayer de réanimer Yugi qui commençait peu à peu à reprendre ses esprits.

Yami, tourna la tête et vit ses amis s'occuper de Yugi par terre, il s'approcha d'eux en marchant à quatre pattes, en faisant attention de ne pas se faire remarquer.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda Yami.

« A ton avis, Monsieur l'assommeur de service ? » répondit Tristan.

Yami le fusilla du regard puis regarda par-dessus son épaule, inquiet du silence d'Anzu.

« Anzu, ça va ? » demanda Yami.

« Euh ? »

Anzu ne répondit pas à Yami car son attention était déjà focalisée sur autre chose. Comment pouvait-elle lui répondre lorsqu'à quelques centimètres de son visage se trouvait quelque chose qu'elle pensait ne jamais pouvoir voir d'aussi près : les fesses du Pharaon !

'Oh my God !' cria t'elle en elle-même, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, incapable de détourner les yeux de cette vision magnifique ! (A/N : Combien d'entre vous voudraient être à la place d'Anzu à ce moment ? Tout le monde qui lève son doigt ! Haha, je m'en serais doutée, bande de perverses !)

« Anzu ? » répéta Yami, inquiet du silence prolongé de son amie qui avait, on ne sait pour quelle raison, les yeux dans le vague.

« Euh euh oui ? » répondit finalement Anzu, d'une voix un peu trop aigüe, sortant enfin du pays des rêves.

« Ha ha, est-ce que la vue te plaisait Anzu ? » demanda Tristan, en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

« Grr, la ferme Tristan ! » répondit toute rouge, Anzu. Ce qui ne fit qu'accroître le fou rire de Tristan.

Yami qui ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait, regarda, confus, Yugi, ses yeux réclamant visiblement une explication.

Yugi haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

« Les filles ont toujours été fascinées par les postérieurs masculins. Et apparemment, Anzu n'y fait pas exception. J'ai une idée : tu devrais faire un moule de ton derrière et le lui offrir pour Noël ! Je peux te prêter le plâtre si tu veux, mais tu sais, le devant peut aussi faire l'affaire…»

BANG

Yami, dont le visage était devenu écarlate, avait donné un coup de poing sur le crâne de Yugi.

« Pourquoi tant de violence ? Je ne faisais que répondre à ta question ! » gémit Yugi en frottant la bosse qui venait d'apparaître sur le haut de son crâne.

« Ai-je vraiment besoin de répondre à cette question ? » dit Yami en le fusillant du regard. En disant cela, son regard croisa celui d'Anzu qui se dépêcha de regarder ailleurs en rougissant.

Yami resta un moment immobile et s'interrogea en lui-même.

'Est-ce qu'Anzu était réellement en train de regarder mon…Nan impossible !' pensa Yami en secouant la tête. Inconsciemment pourtant et sans que les autres ne le remarquent, un léger sourire vint se former au coin des lèvres du Pharaon qui resta un moment perdu dans ses pensées.

Mais celles-ci furent bientôt interrompues par le ton glacial d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien : Seto Kaiba en personne.

Vêtu de l'uniforme bleu classique du lycée, Kaiba toisait d'un air méprisant, Joey qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver sur son passage.

« Hors de mon chemin, Wheeler ! C'est bien ton genre de marcher à quatre pattes, après tout, c'est ce que font tous les chiens ! Je n'arrive même pas à croire que cette école accepte des gens de ta catégorie ! Ils doivent vraiment être désespérés pour accepter des rebus de ton espèce !» dit Kaiba, le poussant d'une main, comme s'il était une chose répugnante et continua son chemin en arborant son air supérieur habituel.

« Quoi ? Répète un peu ça pour voir si tu l'oses ! » défia Joey, brandissant les poings.

« Au lieu de faire perdre leur temps aux profs de ce lycée avec tes résultats médiocres, tu devrais retourner dans le chenil d'où tu t'es échappé ! Là où les chiens de ton espèce ont leur place !» ajouta Kaiba sur le même ton méprisant, ne daignant même pas lui accorder un seul regard.

« Grr, c'en est trop ! Viens ici Kaiba, que je te réarrange le portrait ! Lâche-moi, Tristan, laisse-moi donner une bonne leçon à ce snobinard à la manque plein de fric ! » cria Joey, essayant vainement de dégager ses bras des mains de Tristan.

« Du calme Joey, tu sais qu'il essaie juste de t'énerver ! N'entre pas dans son jeu ! » supplia Tristan essayant tant bien que mal de retenir son ami.

« Pff, ne me fais pas rire, Wheeler ! Le jour où tu seras capable de me battre, il neigera dans le désert du Sahara ! Laisse-moi te répéter ça, si tu ne l'as pas encore compris : tu es et ne seras jamais rien d'autre qu'un perdant et le plus pathétique des duellistes que le monde n'aura jamais connu ! »

« Ca suffit Kaiba! » dit une voix basse derrière lui.

Kaiba tourna légèrement ses yeux bleus cobalt vers la personne qui venait de prendre la parole. Il le toisa un moment du regard.

« Tiens tiens Yugi ! Forcément, si le chien-chien est là, le maître n'est pas loin ! » dit il d'un air sarcastique en adressant un regard moqueur à Joey qui se mit à enrager davantage.

Anzu regardait Yami se dresser devant Kaiba. Elle avait toujours été impressionnée par sa posture fière et pleine d'assurance. Il ne se laissait intimider par personne. Elle était complètement sous le charme.

Yami sentit le regard de quelqu'un sur lui et tourna la tête. Il croisa le regard rêveur d'Anzu et rougit.

Kaiba suivit le regard de Yami et roula des yeux.

« Tu disais Yugi ? » demanda Kaiba en souriant, lorsqu'il vit la mine surprise de Yami qui fut tout d'un coup sorti de sa rêverie. « Je n'ai pas pu saisir ce que tu m'as dit, tu étais trop occupée à saliver devant Mazaki !» dit Kaiba en regardant Anzu avec un sourire.

Anzu se mit à rougir en comprenant l'allusion et détourna les yeux.

Yami sentit la colère monter en lui, il se plaça devant Anzu, d'une manière protectrice, voulant faire savoir à Kaiba que sa discussion était avec lui et avec lui seul. Et la seconde raison, mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, c'était qu'il ne supportait pas qu'un autre homme pose les yeux sur Anzu.

Sur SA Anzu !

« Laisse Anzu en dehors de ça ! » dit il en montrant presque les dents puis reprit son souffle et continua :

« Ce que je voulais dire, Kaiba, c'est que malgré tout ce que tu peux dire, Joey est et reste un bon duelliste! Ce n'est pas un hasard s'il a atteint un rang aussi élevé lors du tournoi de Bataille Ville ! Il a battu des adversaires de taille et pas des moindres. Tu ne peux pas le nier, tu étais présent, tu l'as vu ! »

« Peu importe! Au fait, Yugi, j'attends toujours cette revanche que tu me dois ! » dit Kaiba en reportant son regard sur Yami.

« Je suis bien décidé à reconquérir la place qui me revient sur la première marche du podium alors je te conseille de ne pas trop t'attacher à ton titre de duelliste numéro 1 car tu ne le garderas pas longtemps! Lorsque je t'aurai vaincu, je deviendrai le meilleur duelliste du monde entier, ha ha ! »

« C'est quand tu veux, Kaiba, tu sais que je ne refuse jamais un duel ! » répondit calmement Yami, toujours les bras croisés et affichant le même regard sérieux.

« Tu seras moins sûr de toi lorsque mon « Dragon blanc aux yeux bleus » n'aura fait qu'une bouchée de toi et de ton pathétique « Magicien des ténèbres », ha ha! » finit Kaiba en s'éloignant calmement dans un rire sinistre.

« C'est ce qu'on verra, Kaiba. » répondit Yami en le suivant du regard.

« Bien joué, Yami, bien répondu ! » s'exclama Yugi en courant vers son double, la main levée.

« Merci Yugi ! » répondit Yami en lui tapant la main.

« Yami »

Yami se tourna vers la personne qui venait de prononcer son nom et qui n'était autre qu'Anzu.

« Oui Anzu ? » murmura t'il encore un peu gêné en se rappelant les derniers évènements qui s'étaient produits entre eux.

« Je…euh…je voulais juste te féliciter. C'était gentil à toi d'avoir pris la défense de Joey !» dit Anzu aussi gênée que lui, les yeux baissés, n'osant le regarder directement.

« C'est tout naturel ! Mais merci quand même Anzu, c'est bon d'avoir votre soutien, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance de vous avoir comme amis !» répondit Yami en lui souriant et en lui prenant la main. Anzu rougit en levant les yeux vers lui et détourna encore une fois de plus les yeux, gênée. Ce qui fit sourire Yami encore plus.

Yugi qui les regardait, roula des yeux ennuyés.

« Don Juan ! » murmura Yugi entre ses dents à l'adresse de Yami.

« La ferme Yugi si tu ne veux pas te recevoir mon poing sur ton crâne !» murmura Yami entre ses dents, toujours souriant et un regard tendre posé sur Anzu qui n'avait pas remarqué leur échange silencieux.

« Yami ! » appela Joey.

Yami tourna la tête vers son ami.

Joey lui sourit et lui adressa un regard reconnaissant. Le Pharaon comprit son message et en réponse, lui rendit son sourire en brandissant son pouce levé vers le ciel.

Mais Joey ne comptait pas laisser Kaiba s'en tirer comme ça ! Adressant un regard meurtrier en direction de la silhouette du jeune business man qui commençait à disparaître au bout du couloir, il se mit à crier :

« Ouais, c'est ça, dégage, Kaiba ! Plus tu es loin, mieux l'on se porte et plus l'air devient respirable! Ne t'avise pas de recroiser mon chemin sinon je… »

Joey s'arrêta net en remarquant que ses amis étaient en train de lui faire de grands signes de mains pour l'arrêter.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à gesticuler comme ça ? » demanda t'il, l'air ennuyé avant de se figer en sentant la présence de quelqu'un derrière lui.

'Oh non ! Dites-moi que le surveillant n'est pas derrière moi ! Dites-moi que le surveillant n'est pas derrière moi !' pria t-il en lui-même.

Il tourna lentement la tête, effrayé de découvrir l'identité de celui ou celle qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Ce n'était pas le surveillant mais c'était tout aussi pire !

Il s'agissait de leur prof de Biologie en personne, Monsieur Tomoya qui portait un rétroprojecteur dans les bras et le regardait d'un air sévère.

'Uh oh !'

« Monsieur Wheeler, comme je suis content de vous voir ! » dit Monsieur Tomoya.

Joey baissa la tête, fixant le sol d'un air résigné.

Ca y est, ils étaient faits ! Ils allaient être mis en retenue ! Ca ne faisait aucun doute ! C'était injuste ! Tant d'efforts pour ne pas se faire prendre et tout ça, pour quoi ? Pour rien ! Ils allaient se faire coller à coup sûr ! C'était certain !

« Eh bien, Monsieur Wheeler, vous m'aidez à porter cet appareil datant de l'ère préhistorique jusqu'à la salle de cours ou vous allez rester là à fixer le sol bêtement jusqu'à l'an 3000 ? C'est que ces bras ne sont plus aussi jeunes qu'ils l'étaient auparavant. » dit M. Tomoya avec un léger sourire aux lèvres en voyant, l'air amusé, la surprise apparaître dans les yeux marrons du jeune homme blond.

Après avoir réalisé ce qu'il venait de dire, le visage de Joey s'illumina et il s'empressa de prendre le rétroprojecteur des bras de son prof de Biologie.

Il adressa discrètement un clin d'œil à ses amis qui sentirent tout d'un coup, un poids énorme être retiré de leurs épaules !

'Héhé, finalement on s'en est tiré, on ne s'est pas fait prendre ! Je reviens sur ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure sur ce vieux fossile, il n'est pas si méchant après tout ! Ha, on a réussi à passer inaperçu ! On est les meilleurs ! On est les meilleurs ! On est….' chantonna en lui-même Joey, arborant un grand sourire.

Monsieur Tomoya s'arrêta soudain et se tourna vers les adolescents qui le suivaient silencieusement.

« Ah oui au fait, avant que j'oublie, vous êtes tous les cinq collés quatre heures, samedi matin pour retard injustifié. » dit-il d'un air nonchalant avant d'entrer dans la salle.

'On est….On est cuits!' termina Joey, déprimé, les épaules affaissés. Adressant un faible sourire en direction de ses amis, il ne rencontra que des yeux haineux qui lui lançaient des éclairs et qui rivalisaient de froideur avec ceux de Kaiba.

'GLOUPS ! Non rectification, JE suis cuit !'

« Relax les gars ! Voyez le bon côté des choses ! Grâce à moi, nous allons pouvoir passer encore plus de temps ensemble ! » dit il avec un faible sourire aux lèvres en essayant d'avoir l'air convaincant.

Les autres murmurèrent quelque chose d'incompréhensible entre leurs dents – quelque chose qui ressemblait à « c'est la dernière fois que je suis un des plans foireux de Joey ! » - et entrèrent l'un après l'autre dans la salle de classe sans adresser un seul regard au pauvre jeune homme aux cheveux blonds qui attendait sur le seuil de la porte.

« Hey les gars ! Les gars, attendez ! » cria Joey en se précipitant sur la porte qui se refermait déjà, le rétroprojecteur dans les bras, incapable de tourner la poignée.

« Ouvrez-moi au moins la porte ! Tristan? Yugi ? Yami ? Anzu? Vous m'entendez, les gars? Les gars ?»

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Fin du chapitre 4**

**A/N : Hé hé, Pauvre Joey ! Lâché lâchement par ses amis, hé hé ! Désolée pour le baiser interrompu de Yami et Anzu mais vous ne pouvez pas me tuer car ils se sont quand même embrassés ensuite (Accidentellement d'accord mais leurs lèvres se sont quand même touchées. Donc techniquement, c'était un baiser ! Personne ne peut me contre dire, m'attaquer en justice ou m'assassiner ! Alors baissez-moi ces fourches et ces baïonnettes ! Pfiiu, ce qu'ils sont violents, ces reviewers ! Hé, hé, je plaisante !)**

** Concernant les paroles qu'a dit Yugi lorsqu'il était dans les pommes, en fait c'est tiré du film « Yu-Gi-Oh ! » qui est sorti au cinéma il y a quelques années (je ne me rappelle plus du titre, désolée !). Mais si vous l'avez vu, vous vous souvenez sûrement de ce moment. Une scène mémorable n'est-ce pas ? ha ha ! Trop hilarant !)**

**Je suis désolée, je sais que ce chapitre est TRES long, je voulais le couper après le moment où Yami dit « Je sens que ça va être une longue journée ! » mais finalement, j'ai trouvé que ça faisait un peu court, donc j'ai continué et les idées sont venues au fur et à mesure…J'espère juste que ce n'était pas trop long et trop ennuyeux et que vous ne vous êtes pas endormis en cours de route ! (Eh oh quelqu'un m'entend ? Eh oh ? -Ronflements suspects qui se font soudain entendre - ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZ ZZZ ZZ ZZZ Z Z ZZZ ZZ ZZ ZZ ZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZ (?!?!?)**

**D'accord, sans commentaires !**

**Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre 4? S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi vos commentaires ! Lire vos reviews m'encourage à continuer. Et au moins, je saurais que mon histoire n'est pas trop pitoyable ! Snif ! Alors ne soyez pas timides, laissez-moi vos reviews ! Je n'ai encore mangé personne à ce jour, vous savez ?…si, si je vous assure ! (rires)**

**Au fait, au cas où ça vous intéresserait, je viens de mettre en ligne il n'y a pas très longtemps le deuxième chapitre de mon autre histoire avec le couple YamiXTéa : « Irrésistible attraction » que certaines d'entre vous connaissent peut-être déjà. J'ai déjà reçu trois reviews de Anzuchan, Regenerating Fire et tenshi93. Merci à toutes les trois, pour vos compliments, votre gentillesse, votre soutien et votre patience. Ne t'inquiète pas tenshi93, j'updaterai « Irrésistible attraction » avant l'année prochaine…..enfin j'espère, haha, je plaisantais, ne faites pas ces têtes de chiens battus !**


End file.
